


Hello, Angel

by xoxoEXO (chineeeta21)



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Lives, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/xoxoEXO
Summary: Si Kyungsoo, isang anghel na bumaba mula sa langit.Si Jongin, isang mortal na may mapait na nakaraan.Dalawang nilalang mula sa magkaibang mundo pero iisa ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso.





	Hello, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> To prompter, I'm not really sure kung nabigyan ko ba ng hustisya yung prompt dahil honestly sobrang nahirapan ako na isulat siya. Anyways, this prompt is so cute that's why I chose it in the first place, sana magustuhan mo kahit papano xoxo
> 
> To my friend S.A., thank you sa pag-encourage sakin na ituloy, sa pagproof read kahit busy ka at sa pag suggest ng pwede pa gawin xoxo
> 
> First time ko sumali sa isang fic fest kaya wala pa talaga akong confidence sa mga sinusulat ko.

                                                

 

Bawat mortal sa mundo may kanya kanyang landas na tinatahak, may kanya kanya layunin at hangarin.

 

Hindi ipinangako ng Diyos na magiging madali ang lahat, bawat hakbang sa pagtupad ng pangarap may kaakibat na pagsubok na kailangang lampasan.

 

Upang mas magiging matatag sa pagharap sa bawat hamon ng buhay, biniyayaan ang mortal ng taong magiging kaagapay at katuwang, magiging karamay at takbuhan sa oras ng pangangailan sa katauhan ng pamilya, kaibigan, o maging sa isang estrangherong may dalang misyon --- gaya ni Kyungsoo, isang anghel na ipinadala sa lupa.

 

Napabuntong hininga siya.

 

Ngayon lamang pumasok sa isip niya ang unang misyon niya sa lupa, ang maging taga-gabay ng isang mortal na may malalim na sugat mula sa nakaraan, ang pangunahing dahilan ng kanyang pagbaba.

 

Sa lalim ng iniisip, hindi niya namalayan na dinala siya ng kanyang mga paa sa isang lugar na may patay sinding ilaw, papalit palit ito mula sa kulay pula at asul, rinig ang lakas ng musika mula sa labas na parang nag uudyok sa kanya na pumasok.

 

Napatakip siya ng tenga nang bumungad sa pandinig ang sobrang lakas na tugtog sa loob ng lugar. Hindi magkamayaw sa pagsasayaw ang mga tao tila nilalabas lahat ng bigat na pasan, pilit kinakalimutan ng panandalian.

Hindi niya malaman kung ano ang pangalan ng lugar pero batid niya na puno ito ng saya at giliw.

 

Pansin ni Kyungsoo na halos kabataan ang nagsasayawan. Babae man o lalaki nag iindayog ang mga katawan sa bawat tugtog ng musika na kakaiba sa kanyang pandinig. Nasanay siya sa musika ng harp at huni ng mga ibon sa langit kaya’t bago sa kanya ang ganitong genre.

 

Napabaling ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa gilid, may isang bartender na naghahalo ng iba’t ibang klase ng inumin. Hindi na bago sa kanya ang alak sapagkat mayroon nito sa langit. Ang nagpamangha sa kanya ay ang iba’t ibang kulay nito.

 

 “Wanna try, Sir?” inabot ng bartender sa kanya ang isang kulay asul na inumin sa baso. Ngumiti ito na parang ini-encourage siya na subukan ang inumin.

 

Walang ganoong klase ng inumin sa langit at hindi maipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo na kanina pa siya nauuhaw kaya nilagok niya ang laman nito at napaubo siya sa lasa, masyadong matapang.

 

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang lasa ng asul na likido na siyang nagpapainit ng kanyang lalamunan, nagsisimula na ding uminit ang buo niyang katawan, mabilis ang tama nito.

 

Nakayuko ang kanyang ulo sa counter habang inuunan ang kanyang braso, ramdam niya ang pag ikot ng kanyang panigin nang maramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kanya, napaangat siya ng tingin at bumungad ang mukha ng lalaking kulang nalang sambahin dahil sa angking kagwapohan nito.

 

“Someone might call God” nakasmirk ang lalaki, hawak ang isang baso ng inumin na gaya ng sa kanya “because he’s missing an angel” lumabas ang mapuputing ngipin dahil sa pagngiti nito. Nakakahalina ang ngiti ng mortal sa kanyang harapan. Nang ngumiti sa kanya ang lalaki, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo bumalik siya sa langit dahil nagliwanag ang tao sa kanyang paningin.

 

Ilang segundo siyang nawala sa sarili pero nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang mag-sink in sa kanyang isip ang sinabi nito. Nagpanic siya.

Paano niya nalaman?

 

The guy is obviously flirting on him ang kaso masyado siyang hairwire dahil sa sinabi nito.

 

“Sino ka?” kinuyom niya ang kanyang kamao, handa ng makipag suntukan sa masamang espiritu na nasa harapan “paano mo nalamang anghel ako?”

 

Humalagapak ito ng tawa, natulala siya dahil sobrang hot ng lalaki, parang lumuhod ang mga tala sa ganda ng ngiti nito.

 

“You are crazy” nilapag ng lalaki ang baso sa counter.

Bakas pa rin sa mukha ang tuwa nito. Iniling-iling nito ang ulo sabay ng mahinang tawa na parang isang nakakatawang joke ang naging tugon niya.

 

“And cute” malagkit na nakatingin ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo, halatang tipsy na.

Tinitigan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa.

 

Sinipa ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki binti dahil sa inis. Minasahe ang kanyang sentido, naiistress siya sa misyon at hinayupak na mundong kinalalagyan niya ngayon.

 

Wala siya sa mood makipag biruan dahil sa pagod at hilo sama pa na hindi pa niya nakikita ang taong magiging misyon niya, gusto niya ng lumipad pabalik sa langit.

 

“Fuck” malutong mura ng lalaki, hinihimas ang binti pero hindi pa din nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi nito

 

“Don’t ‘fuck’ me”

inis na tugon ni Kyungsoo sabay lagok ng natitirang inimun sa baso. Hindi na niya mabilang kung nakailang baso na siya.

 

“But I love to” ngumisi ang lalaki, ngising nakakaloko. Nananayo ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.

Tangina.

Anghel man siya pero alam niya ang nais na ipahiwatig ng estranghero at wala siyang balak makipag-one night stand sa unang gabi niya sa lupa.

 

“You wanna die?” kuyom ang kanyang kamao, pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang kaharap

 

“Alam mo, kanina cute ka lang pero nung nagalit ka sobrang cute mo na. Paano mo nagagawa yun _baby_?” nakangiti pa din ito, hindi tinablan ang lalaki sa death glare niya which is new kasi kung mga anghel na kasama niya ito sa langit nagsitakbuhan na ito papalayo, satansoo in heaven nga siya ika nila.

 

Bigla niyang naramdaman ang mas pag init ng kanyang mukha. Ang harot lang!

 

“Pamura nga po. Tangina nitong lalaking to” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala sa taas. Nasa lupa at nag-aanyong tao kaya libre siyang gawin at sabihin lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin.

 

“What are you saying babe?” hindi niya naramdaman ang paglapit nito sa kanya kaya napaatras siya, kung kanina dalawang upuan ang pagitan niya, ngayon wala na.

Halos hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo sa sobrang lapit nito. Malakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib, ramdam ang mas pag-init ng paligid.

 

Nakangiti itong nakatitig sa kanya, pero nang iangat niya ang tingin sa mga mata nito may nakikita siyang kakaiba. Kung ordinaryong mortal lamang siya, masasabi niya na masaya ito, kaso hindi. Anghel siya, he can see beyond naked human eyes, he can see sadness, pain, and hatred in those beautiful brown eyes, something that the stranger was hiding.

 

Beyond its flirtatious smirk ay isang malungkot na tao. Ito na ata ang pinakamalungkot na matang nakita niya. Napahawak siya sa kanyang puso nang bigla itong kumirot, bagay na di niya alam kung bakit.

 

Tinulak niya ito ng bahagya, napaatras ang lalaki pero visible pa din sa mukha ang ngiti nito.

 

“Wag ka ngang lumapit” pinamulahan siya ng mukha, tanginang alak at lalaking may balak

 

“May kasama ka?” pilyong tanong ng lalaki “I can accompany you, you know” kumindat ito sabay kagat ng pang ibabang labi.

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa kawalan “No need. I can manage”

 

The guy's seriously bothered Kyungsoo hindi dahil feeling close ito kundi there’s something with his eyes, something he wants to know.

 

Naagaw ang atensiyon nilang dalawa nang may dumating na babae, umupo ito sa tabi ng stool na inuupuan niya. Halatang lasing na ito. Sunod sunod lagok nito ng alak at maya’t maya ang pagtulo ng luha sa pisngi nito.

 

“Am I not enough? Bakit siya naghanap ng iba?” tanong ng babae sa kawalan, patuloy pa din ang pag-agos ng luha sa pisngi nito

 

Isang bagay ang hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo sa mga tao. For him, love is inivitable, something permanent and unconditional. Bakit mo papakawalan eh mahal mo nga diba? It’s not everyday na makakatagpo ka ng taong mamahalin mo, kaya kung darating man ang taong iyon, don’t waste time, spend every second with him/her cause humans life is finite or else you’ll regret.

 

“Hey, Mr Stranger” nagkalakas loob siyang kausapin ang lalaking katabi na ngayon ay malagkit pa din ang tingin sa kanya

 

“Yes, pretty boy?” sumilay ang ngiti ng lalaki, kagat kagat ang pang-ibabang labi, napalunok si Kyungsoo. Kahit antipatiko, undeniably, the guys is drop dead gorgeous.

 

“Nagmahal ka na ba?” Kyungsoo asked curiously, hindi niya alam saan niya nakuha ang kapal ng mukha para makipag feeling close it’s just that magaan ang loob niya sa lalaki kahit ngayon lamang niya ito nakita.

 

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ng lalaki. Sumeryoso ang mukha na napabaling ang tingin sa harapan.

 

“No” matigas at diretsong sagot nito, walang bakas ng pag-iisip at alinlangan

 

“Why?” napataas ang kilay niya sa sagot nito. A man like him is surely a catch. Yung tipong babae/lalaki na mismo ang mag-aalay sa sarili para sa kanya.

 

“Because I was not given a chance, my past thought me to hate the world. Love don’t exist, it’s just an illusion. Kahit gaano mo kamahal ang isang tao iiwan at iiwan ka din nila pagdating ng panahon” nakayuko ito, nilalaro ang yelo sa baso. Blangko ang mukha.

 

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa ulo niya. Napapikit siya. Nagsimula na namang umikot ang kanyang pakiramdam. This guy is giving him a headache. Para siyang bumubuo ng puzzle in his form. He feels like this guy was broke and he needs to bring back each piece into its right place, kinda weird but it's true.

 

“But right now…” hindi niya inasahan ni Kyungsoo na magsasalita pa ulit ang lalaki “I think I found the one, I think I found my chance” ngumiti ito sa kanya. Ngiting galing sa puso, real smile that melted his weak heart.

"I really don't believe in love, much more in love at first sight but not until I saw you awhile ago. Isn't is weird? Never did I felt this way before" nakatutok lang ang tingin ng lalaki sa inumin nito, mapakla itong tumawa nang marealize kung gaano ka hindi kapani paniwala ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig nito.

 

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Iniling ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo. May misyon siya at hindi siya dapat ma distract.

 

“You are talking nonsense, Mister. Excuse me” kahit ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang hilo, tumayo siya papunta sa dance floor

 

Inihalo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa mga taong nagsasayawan na parang wala ng bukas. Ayaw niyang mag-isip ng bagay bagay na ikakasira ng kanyang misyon, dahil ipinangako niya sa sarili na magtatagumpay siya, kahit anong mangyare magtatagumpay siya.

 

Patuloy si Kyungsoo na humalo sa mga tao, hilong hilo na siya pero kinakaya pa naman. Hindi na niya pinansin ang lalaking alam niya hanggang ngayon nakatitig pa din sa kanya. Sa paraan ng pagtitig nito sa kanya parang hinihigop nito ang kanyang pagkatao’t kaluluwa.

 

Tumagal ng ilang minuto ang pagsasayaw ni Kyungsoo sa dance floor nang maramdaman ang kamay sa pumulupot sa bewang niya. Kahit nagulat hindi niya nagawang tanggalin ang kamay nito, nawalan na siya ng lakas dala ng alak.

 

“You are hot as hell” husky ang boses na bulong nito sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo…… ang balahibo sa kanyang batok. Wtf

 

“That’s not my place. It’s the opposite” hinarap ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki at tinaasan ito ng kilay, nakakaloko ang ngiti nito, sa paraan ng pagtitig nito para siyang isang masarap na pagkain na handa ng isubo anytime, anywhere.

 

“You are beautiful” Oh well, alam naman ni Kyungsoo yun at aminado siya. For the frist time natuwa siya sa salitang lumabas sa bibig nito.

 

“You’re annoying, Mister” nirolyo ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mata at akmang lalampasan na sana niya ito para umupo dahil pakiramdam niya ay matutumba na siya sa hilo.

 

“Wait” hinawakan ng lalaki ang palapulsuhan niya “What’s your name?”

 

Umirap muna siya bago sinagot ito “Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo”

 

“I’m Kim Jongin, nice to meet you my angel”

 

“Kim --- What !?” then everything is black.

 

                                                                                              ---

 

Sampung minuto na ang nakakaraan simula nang mawalan ng malay si Kyungsoo sa bisig ni Jongin. Dinala niya ito sa sasakyan dahil alam niyang wala itong kasama.

 

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Jongin ang nararamdaman habang nakatitig sa mukha ng maliit na lalaking nasa shotgun seat.

 

Hindi na niya matanggal ang mga mata sa mukha nito simula palang ng pagpasok nito sa bar, dahil sa unang pagkakataon sa tanang buhay niya ngayon lang siya naging kampante sa isang tao, yung pakiramdam na pwede niya itong pagkatiwalaan at weird mang isipin ayaw na niya itong mawala sa tabi niya.

 

Kyungsoo’s presence gives Jongins security, pakiramdam ni Jongin kapag nakikita niya si Kyungsoo masaya na siya, kontento na siya at magiging masaya na siya sa kabila man ng lahat ng karanasan niya sa nakaraan.

 

Napasabunot si Jongin sa kanyang buhok. Hindi niya maintindihan kung paanong ginugulo ni Kyungsoo ang isip niya sa unang pagkikita palang nila.

 

“Sino ka at bakit ganito ang epekto mo sakin?” tanong ni Jongin sa lalaking natutulog sa tabi niya

 

Namumula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at bahagya itong gumalaw, napangiti si Jongin dahil ang cute ni Kyungsoo.

 

“What the f*ck! Nababaliw na ata ako” natatawang umiling si Jongin sa sarili.

 

“Kyungsoo” tinapik ni Jongin ang balikat ni Kyungsoo “Give me your address. Ihahatid na kita” hindi pa din gumalaw si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng tapik ni Jongin.

 

“Jong….in” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin dahil sa pagbanggit ni Kyungsoo ng pangalan niya, ngumiti siya sa di malamang kadahilanan.

 

“Bakit babe? Anong ginagawa ko sa panaginip mo?” inilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa mukha ni Kyungsoo habang nakangisi.

 

Makapal na kilay, mahabang pilikmata, nakapikit na magandang mata, matangos na ilong at… korteng puso at mapulang mga labi.

 

Napalunok si Jongin, kanina pa siyang naaakit na halikan si Kyungsoo. Simula palang nung pumasok ito sa bar. Kung mararapatin sobra pa sa halik ang gusto niyang gawin pero alam niyang hindi pang-one nightstand si Kyungsoo dahil batid niya ang kainosentehan nito

 

“Kapag ba hinalikan kita magagalit ka?” mahinang bulong si Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo “hindi mo naman maaalala bukas diba?” mahinang kinagat ni Jongin ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sakto lang para hindi magising ang isa at mas lalong natawa siya nang inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa dibdib niya. Binalik ni Jongin ang tingin sa isang bagay na kanina pa siya natatakam, ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Unti unting inilapit ni Jongin ang labi kay Kyungsoo. Sobrang lakas ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib at ramdam niya ang init ng paligid kahit malakas ang aircon ng kanyang sasakyan.

 

Malambot ang labi ni Kyungsoo bagay na bagay sa mainit na labi ni Jongin. Nang tuluyang naglapat ang mga labi nila pakiramdam ni Jongin nawala lahat ng bumabagabag sa kanya, bumukas ang langit at dinala siya ng mga ulap.

 

Sa isang kagaya ni Jongin, marami na siyang nahalikan yung iba nauwi pa sa sex pero ibang iba ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Dahil sa simpleng paglapat lang ng kanyang balat sa balat ni Kyungsoo para na siyang nakukuryente. Sa bawat pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya para siyang nahihipnotismo at sa isang halik para na siyang nawawala sa sarili.

 

Aktong ilalayo na ni Jongin ang labi niya sa masarap na labi ni Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang hatakin ni Kyungsoo sa batok at ginantihan ng mas mainit na halik. Nanlaki ang kanyang mata dahil sa pagpasok ng dila ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang bibig. Hindi din naman pala ganun ka inosente si Kyungsoo gaya ng inakala niya, napangiti si Jongin

 

Agad namang napapikit si Jongin at gumanti ng mas mainit pang halik.

 

“Fuck” malutong na mura ni Jongin sabay hatak kay Kyungsoo para maupo sa hita niya habang naghahalikan sila. Pakiramdam niya naputol ang gahiblang pagtitimpi ng katawan niya

 

“Jong…in” habol hiningang sabi ni Kyungsoo

 Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin kung bakit binabanggit ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan niya sa panaginip nito pero hindi niya maitatanggi na sa bawat pagbanggit nito ay ang munting saya na umuusbong sa kanyang puso

At sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nakatulog si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Jongin.

 

“Damn it” natatawang napamura si Jongin habang yakap si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig niya “Tinulugan mo na naman ako” nakangiti si Jongin sabay halik sa namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo

 

“Babe, nextime I’ll teach you how to be responsible. Kapag sinimulan mo kailangan mong tapusin dahil masakit sa puson. Fuck, you gave me boner down there babe” natatawang bulong ni Jongin sabay tabing ng buhok na humaharang sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Goodnight my angel” bulong ni Jongin habang binubuhat si Kyungsoo papunta sa shotgun seat at nilisan ang lugar.

 

                                                                                                ---

                                                           

 “Luhan, bakit ang init?” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay talukbong ng kumot sa katawan

                                                           

Nagising si Kyungsoo dahil sa mainit na bagay na tumatama sa kanyang braso. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo mahahati ang kanyang ulo sa sakit, masakit din ang buo niyang katawan pero mas nangingibabaw ang sakit sa kanyang ulo.

 

“Argh! Luhaaaaaaaaan!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay bangon sa kama

 

Napatakip siya ng bibig nang maalala kung nasaan siya, sa mundo ng mga mortal, sa lupa. Ang mainit na bagay na tumatama sa kanya ay ang sikat ng araw mula sa bintana ng kwarto.

 

“Nasaan ako?” inilibot ni Kyungsoo ang paningin sa silid.

 

Ang huling naalala ni Kyungsoo ay ang pagpasok niya sa bar, pag inum ng alak, pagsayaw sa dance floor at… ang isang lalaking antipatiko.

 

 _“I’m Kim Jongin, nice to meet you my angel”_ iyon ang huling naalala ni Kyungsoo bago siya mawalan ng malay

“Si Jongin…” hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi sa simpleng pagbanggit ng pangalan ng taong matagal na niyang gustong makilala at ang nag iisang taong dahilan ng kanyang misyon.

 

 _“Kim Jongin ang pangalan ng taong magiging misyon mo Kyungsoo. Isa siyang mayaman at maimpluwensiyang tao sa mundo. Pero sa kabila ng lahat ng narating niya sa buhay, may malubha siyang sugat sa nakaraan at pilit na bumabalik para sirain kung ano man ang meron siya ngayon. Kailangan mo siyang gamutin at protektahan. Iparamdam mo sa kanya na hindi siya nag iisa. Ikaw ang magsisilbi niyang liwanag at pag-asa”_ iyon ang sinabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

 

 _“Kailangan mo ding mag-ingat Kyungsoo”_ ngumiti si Junmyeon sa kanya _“dahil baka darating ang panahon na ayaw mo na siyang iwan at bumalik pa dito at alam mo ang magiging kapalit kapag nangyare iyon. Kailangan mong magtagumpay at bumalik sa langit ng buong puso”_ tipid na ngiti ang ginawad ni Junmyeon sa kanya bago ibinigay ang mga bagay na kakailanganin niya para sa misyon.

 

“Hey” napapitlag si Kyungsoo at agad napatingin sa pinagmulan ng boses, sa may bukana ng pintuan ng kwarto nakasandal si Jongin habang nakangisi.

 

Basa ang buhok ni Jongin, walang itong pang itaas na damit kaya kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang mga bato bato nito sa tiyan.

 

 _“Wow. Breakfast”_ bulong ni Kyungsoo sabay iwas ng tingin sa magandang tanawin

 

“Nasaan ako? At ano ang ginagawa mo dito?” hula ni Kyungsoo, nasa bahay siya ni Jongin pero tinanong niya pa din para sure.

 

“You don’t remember anything?” tanong ni Jongin nang nakasmirk habang naka-cross arm

 

“Remember what?” taas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“What we did last night” mas lalong lumaki ang ngisi ni Jongin

 

“Anong ginawa mo sakin?” nanlalaking matang tanong ni Kyungsoo sabay takip ng kumot sa sarili. Alam naman niyang may damit siya at wala siyang nararamdamang kakaiba sa katawan niya maliban nalang sa sakit ng ulo dala ng alak.

 

“Let’s talk about that later babe. For now, inumin mo muna yan” turo ni Jongin sa isang tableta ng gamot at baso ng tubig sa side table “and FYI pareho nating nagustuhan iyon. Hintayin kita sa baba babe” kimindat si Jongin sabay talikod

 

“Yah. I’m not your babe” pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo dahil napapansin niya ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya ng iba’t ibang pangalan.

 

“You will be” pahabol na sigaw ni Jongin

 

Namula si Kyungsoo.

 

                                                                                              ---

 

“So, where do you live?” tanong ni Jongin habang kumakain sila ng agahan

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin. Wala siyang mapupuntahan dahil wala namang lodging allowance ang mga angel in mission na kagaya niya at isa pa mas madali niyang makikilala si Jongin kapag nasa isang bubong sila.

 

Nasungitan man niyo ito nung nagdaang gabi, dala lamang iyon ng inis at pagod. Sa pagkakataong to kailangan niyang magpakabait.

 

“Pwede bang makitira dito sa bahay mo?”ngumiti ng matamis si Kyungsoo. Isang ngiti na minsan lang niya pinapakita, kapag desperado lang.

 

Napaubo si Jongin sa iniinom na kape.

 

“Mukha bang bahay ampunan itong bahay ko?” seryosong tugon ni Jongin nang makabawi sa pagkakasamid

 

“Okay. Let’s have a deal. Gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo kapalit ng pagpapatira mo sakin dito sa bahay mo. Hindi ka ba naawa sakin, wala akong mapupuntahan” nagmamakaawa niyang sabi sabay drama na parang maiiyak, desperado na siya, ayaw niya pakawalan ang pagkakataong mapadali ang lahat. And the thought of them living together somewhat excites him.

 

“Lahat?” tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin saka ngumisi.

 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo dahil parang magiging delikado ang buhay niya sa mga ngiti ni Jongin, para itong may masamang binabalak.

 

“Lahat” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo dahil ngayon palang parang gusto na niyang umurong at bawiin lahat ng sinabi niya.

 

“Give me my needs” nagsmirk si Jongin “Physical needs, SEX” kinagat ni Jongin ang pang-ibabang labi nito habang nakatitig ng malagkit kay Kyungsoo.

 

Para kay Kyungsoo ang sexy ni Jongin at gusto niyang sunggaban ang offer nito pero hindi pa naman siya nasisiraan ng bait para gawin iyon.

 

“Pervert! No thanks” sabay tayo ni Kyungsoo para lumabas ng bahay. Naisip niyang maghanap nalang ng ibang paraan para mas mapalapit sa antipatikong lalaki.

 

“Hey wait” natatawang habol ni Jongin sa kanya, hinawakan nito ang palapulsuhan niya. Parang nakukuryente si Kyungsoo sa hawak ni Jongin “I’m just kidding” hinarap siya ni Jongin saka pinisil ang namumula niyang mukha “You’re blushing, so cute” natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

 

“Patitirahin mo na ako sa bahay mo?” hopefull na tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“Fine. In one condition, babe” ang nakangiti pa ding si Jongin

 

“Ano yun?”

 

Hinatak ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo para yakapin. Gulat at hindi maipaliwag ni Kyungsoo ang kabang nararamdaman sa ginawa ni Jongin.

 

“Don’t leave me. No matter what happen, just don’t” mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay” ang tanging salita na lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo habang niyayakap ang lalaking alam niyang simula sa araw na iyon magiging parte na ng kanyang buhay, isang kasinungalingan.

 

 _“Sorry, Jongin”_ sigaw ng isip ni Kyungsoo dahil iyon ang bagay na hinding hindi niya maipapangako.

 

                                                                                            ---

 

“So tell me about yourself?” nakalumbabang tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang tumatambay sila sa office nito

 

Isang araw ding wala si Jongin sa bahay dahil sa trabaho nito, at sa panahong yun inabala ni Kyungsoo sa sarili sa pakikialam ng mga gamit sa bahay ni Jongin. Kapansin pansin ang kalinisan niyon pati na din ang kawalan ng family display pictures at kung ano ano pang anek anek na may kinalaman sa pamilya nito kaya nagtataka si Kyungsoo.

 

“What do you want to know?” blangko ang mukhang baling ni Jongin sa kanya hawak pa din ang librong binabasa

 

“Your family?” curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo nagbabakasakali na makakuha siya ng impormasyon mula dito

 

“I don’t have one” simpleng sagot ni Jongin

 

“Pwede ba yun?”

 

“Drop it. I’m not telling you anything” tumayo si Jongin para pumasok sa kwarto

 

Nagdaan pa ang mga araw na pilit inaalam ni Kyungsoo ang mga bagay tungkol kay Jongin pero gaya ng mga naunang attempt bigo siya. Isang bagay na ayaw na ayaw pag-usapan ni Jongin ay ang tungkol sa pamilya.

 

Sa tuwing umaabot sa usapang pamilya nakikita niya ang sakit at galit sa mata ni Jongin kaya hinayaan niya nalang. Nasisiguro ni Kyungsoo na may tamang panahon para sa lahat ng bagay.

 

Gusto ni Kyungsoo mag-enjoy muna sa pagiging tao. Ayaw man niyang aminin pero masaya siyang kasama si Jongin.

 

                                                                                                ---

 

Isa sa mga bagay ang nagpamangha kay Kyungsoo ay ang makabagong teknolohiya sa lupa na wala sa langit. Iba’t ibang mga bagay na nagpapadali sa buhay ng tao. Bawat bagay ay may kanya kanyang pinanggagamitan at tulong sa makabagong mundo. Sobrang naaliw si Kyungsoo dito.

 

“Wow. Paano nakapasok ang tao sa manipis na bagay na iyan, Jongin?” mangha niyang tanong isang araw habang nakaupo sila sa sala isang gabi.

 

Isang romantic na drama ang napili nilang panoorin dahil na din sa mahilig siyang manood ng romantikong dula sa langit at hindi niya inaasahan na hindi totoong tao ang aarte sa dulang panonoorin kundi mga tao sa isang manipis na box, kung paano nangyare? Iyon ang hindi niya alam

 

“Saang planeta ka ba nanggaling at walang TV sa inyo?” natatawang tanong ni Jongin, nakasandal ang ulo sa couch

 

“Secret. Pero ang galing naman parang gusto ko na tuloy tumira ditto panghabang buhay” manghang mangha pa din si Kyungsoo at hindi niya namalayan ang ngiting sumilay sa labi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa kanya

 

“You are really weird” iling na baling ni Jongin ng nakangiti

  
                                                                                              ---

 

“What the hell are you doing?” napalingon si Kyungsoo sa malakas na sigaw ni Jongin habang papasok ng kusina

 

“Magluluto” ngising baling ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago binalik ang atensiyon sa ginagawa. Nakaupo siya sa sahig ng bahay inaayos ang mga gagamitin sa misyon, ang magluto.

 

“Using that? Oh fuck” mapasabunot si Jongin sa kanyang buhok nang makita kung gaano kagulo ang kanyang kusina dahil sa kahoy na dala ni Kyungsoo mula kung saan.

 

“Yes? Ang laki laki ng bahay mo Jongin tapos wala kang kahoy panluto omaygad” iling iling na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang kahoy na kinuha pa niya sa malapit na puno sa labas ng subdivision

 

“I have a stove. I don’t need that”

 

“Stove? Ano yun?” Kyungsoo ask raising his brows

 

“Here” lumapit si Jongin sa bandang gilid ng kusina kung saan nakapwesto ang stove na siya namang sinundan ni Kyungsoo

 

“This is how you turn it on. Kapag napihit mo na ito pakaliwa, lalabas ang apoy at dito sa ibabaw mo ilalagay ang kawali para magluto at kapag tapos ka na ibalik mo lang siya sa ganitong posisiyon” explain ni Jongin  kay Kyungsoo “now, try it”

 

Ilang ulit inikot ni Kyungsoo ang pihitan ng stove at paulit ulit siyang napanga-nga kapag may lumalabas na apoy dito.

 

“Pa-paano?” nakangiting baling ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, kumikinang pa din ang mata sa tuwa

 

“Magic? Now, clean this up babe, wag mo gawing gubat ang bahay ko” baling ni Jongin sa mga kahoy na nasa sahig, ang iba may dahon pa.

 

“Sorry”

 

                                                                                             ----

 

Napatingala siya sa orasan na nasa pader ng sala. Alas sais na ng umaga, oras na para gisingin ang natutulog na prinsipe.

 

“Hoy. Kamahalan! Gising na po” yugyog niya sa katawan nito sabay mahinang tapik sa pisngi, mahirap na, wag magbiro sa bagong gising diba?

 

Umungol lang ito sabay talukbong ng kumot sa katawan.

 

“Yah! Kim Jongin!” malakas na sigaw ni Kyungsoo “What the f--- Sorry Lord” muntik na siyang mapamura nang hilahin siya ni Jongin pahiga sa kama para yakapin, ayan na naman po siya, nanghaharot na naman, ang aga aga pa.

 

Hindi ito ang unang beses na ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya iyon. Minsan nagnanakaw ito halik at yakap, don’t get him wrong hindi siya easy to get sadyang irresistible lang ang poging ito.

 

“15 minutes pa baby please” husky ang boses ni Jongin na siya namang nagpapula sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, tangina maaga pa pero nag-iinit na siya.

 

“Malelate ka na Jongin” hinayaan nalang ni Kyungsoo na yakapin siya nito paano ba naman ang cute kasi ng morning look. Magulo ang buhok, namumulang pisngi at ang red ng lips. Sige nga try niyo nga tiisin.

 

“Good morning beautiful” ngumiti si Jongin na ngayon ay nasa ilalim niya. Ang awkward lang ng posisyon nila, pero nasanay na siya.

 

“Tsk. Binola mo pa ako. May sasabihin pala ako sayo” nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang killer smile sabay hawi sa buhok ni Jongin na tumatabon sa mata nito “Pwede ba akong mag-trabaho sa coffee shop diyan sa labas ng subdivision? Nakita ko kasi may hiring sila, sayang din naman saka ayoko maging pabigat sayo” kagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi with his pleading look.

 

“You don’t have to. And how many times do I have to tell you na I can provide for the both of us?” nakataas ang kilay nito halatang disappointed sa sinabi niya.

 

“It’s not that. Na-bobored na din kasi ako dito eh kaya sige na please” malambing na tunong pakiusap niya sabay yakap kay Jongin

 

“Fine. Just promise me that you will still cook for me. I love your food”

 

“Aye aye captain” agad na ngumisi ni Kyungsoo bago nag-salute

 

“Now get off before I get my morning wood” agad namang namula nang maramdaman ang unti unting nabubuhay sa pagitan nila, napatayo siya mula sa pagkakadagan kay Jongin saka tumakbo papalabas ng kwarto.

 

“Breakfast is ready downstairs” pahabol na sigaw ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang nakalabas ng kwarto

 

“Akala ko breakfast in bed” mahinang bulong ni Jongin “Ang cute talaga”

 

                                                                                                ---

 

“Wow. Marunong ka na agad” puri ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo

 

Nagdaan ang mga araw na unti unting nasasanay si Kyungsoo sa buhay ng mga mortal. Natuto siyang gumamit ng mga gadgets, sumakay ng sasakyan dahil araw-araw siyang hinahatid ni Jongin sa coffee shop.

 

Ilang araw na din siyang pumapasok sa coffee shop, sa una at pangalawang araw nangangapa pa siya sa paggamit ng mga makina gaya ng kung paano siya gumamit ng mga appliances sa bahay ni Jongin pero kalaunan natuto din siya.

 

Parehong routine pa din ang ginagawa nila ni Jongin araw araw. Ang gisingin ang gwapong kamahalan at pagsilbihan bago sabay na pumasok sa trabaho habang siya sa coffee shop. Mas maaga si Kyungsoo umuuwi para magluto, mahirap na baliin ang binitawang pangako.

 

“Ako pa” pagmamalaki niyang sabi kay Baekhyun

 

“Ikaw munang bahala dito ha, sa cashier lang ako” tapik ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sabay pa-ika ikang naglalakad papunta sa counter

 

“Baek, okay ka lang?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makitang nahihirapang maglakad si Baekhyun

 

Namula si Baekhyun saka ngumisi.

 

“Okay lang ako, nasobrahan lang kagabi sa s--” hindi natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin nang batukan ito ni Minseok

 

“Baek, wag mong dumihan ang utak ni baby Soo, inosente yan” si Minseok sabay kuha ng tray para sa isang order

 

Lima silang nagtatrabaho sa coffee shop, si Baekhyun, si Minseok, si Sehun, si Yixing at siya. Sa araw na iyon silang tatlo palang ni Minseok, sa hapon pa papasok sina Sehun at Yixing.

 

“May sundo ka ba Soo?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang naghihintay ng kanyang sundo sa labas ng coffee shop pagkatapos nilang magsara.

 

“Wala eh. Gusto ko sanang sumabay kay Jongin kaso ayaw ko na siyang abalahin at sigurado akong pagod iyon”

 

“Gusto mo sumabay? Teka, Si Jongin ba yung kinuwento mong yummerz na may ari ng bahay” asar ni Baekhyun sabay ng mahinang palo gamit ang payong

 

“Wala akong sinabing ganyan. Imbento ka” irap ni Kyungsoo sa katabi

 

“Wag ako. Base sa kinang ng mata mo habang nagkukwento tanga nalang ang hindi magsasabi na hindi mo crush yun” sinusundot na ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran niya “Saan na kayo umabot? Magkwento ka dali”

 

“Anong umabot? Hindi kami umalis Baek” inosente niyang tugon

 

“Sira” isang batok ang natamo ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun “Hindi yun”

 

“Eh ano?” taas kilay niyang tanong

 

…Beep Beep…

 

Bago palang makasagot si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Kyungsoo, isang sasakyan ang huminto sa harap nila. Iniluwa nito ang matangkad na lalaking may kulot na buhok at malaking tenga. Lumabas ito ng driver seat na may dalang payong dahil kanina pa umuulan. Lumapit ito kay Baekhyun sabay halik sa labi.

 

“Soo, boyfriend ko nga pala si Chanyeol” pakilala ni Baekhyun habang nakaakbay sa boyfriend nito

 

“Hi” masayang bati ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng kamay kay Kyungsoo

 

“Kyungsoo” inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol

 

“You look familiar though. Nagkita na ba tayo dati?” tanong ni Chanyeol

 

“I don’t think so. Saka bago palang ako sa lu— I mean sa lugar na to so mukhang imposible” kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang ibabang labi.

 

“Ah babe, pwede ba nating ihatid si Soo, umuulan kasi baka mabasa siya” pakiusap ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend sabay halik sa pinsngi ni Chanyeol, gustong masuka ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Naku wag na. Maabala ko pa kayo” agad na tanggi ni Kyungsoo

 

“I insist. Hindi dahil nag-alala ako sayo, dahil ako ang nag-aalala para ka kanila sakaling may gawin silang masama sayo” asar ni Baekhyun na siya namang niresbakan ng masamang tingin ni Kyungsoo “kundi takot akong katayin ni Mr Yummerz sakaling may mangyaring masama sayo” malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya

 

“Sige na nga. Asar ka talaga” surrender ni Kyungsoo dahil talagang mapilit si Baekhyun at dinamay pa si Jongin

 

“Dito ka nakatira Soo?” nagulat na tanong ni Chanyeol nang huminto sila sa mansiyon ni Jongin

 

“Ah oo. Bakit? Thank you sa paghatid Chanyeol, Baek” pasimpleng ngiti ni Kyungsoo sabay bukas ng pintuan sa backseat.

 

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ah wala naman. Kaya pala pamilyar ka” bulong ni Chanyeol

 

“Huh? Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

Kahit naguguluhan man ay ngumiti lang si Baekhyun, alam niyang may something at ayaw nitong ipaalam kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Pasok ka na Soo. Kitakits bukas” kaway ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan

 

“Sige. Ingat kayo” ngumiti si Kyungsoo bago tumalikod para pumasok

 

“Now, spill it babe” intrigang baling ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang bumabaybay ang sasakyan nila palabas ng subdivision.

 

“Kilala mo si Kai diba? Yung kaibigan kong CEO ng KE, Kai real name is Jongin and that’s his house at nakita ko na si Kyungsoo bago mo pa siya ipakilala kaya nasabi kong pamilyar siya” ngumiti si Chanyeol.

 

“Kai? Yung moreno at pogi mong kaibigan?” tanong ni Baekhyun na sinagot naman ng glare ni Chanyeol “Siyempre mas gwapo ka pa din” segwey ni Baekhyun sabay sandal ng ulo sa balikat ng boyfriend

 

“Yup, I use to call him Kai dahil yun ang tawag ko sa kanya sa bahay ampunan at ako nalang ang pwedeng tumawag sa kanya nun dahil ayaw na niyang alalahanin pa ang nangyare” seryosong tugon ni Chanyeol

 

Matalik na magkaibigan si Jongin at Chanyeol at alam ni Chanyeol ang lahat tungkol sa buhay ni Jongin. Masasabi niyang hindi naging madali kay Jongin ang mga pinagdaanan nito pero simula ng makilala nito si Kyungsoo mas naging palangiti ito at masaya siya para sa kaibigan dahil sa wakas nakahanap na ito ng inspirasyon para mabuhay ulit.

 

Naikwento ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at halata ang kinang sa mata ni Jongin kapag si Kyungsoo ang usapan. Sa matagal na panahon nilang magkakilala, ngayon lamang niya nakitang nagmahal ang kaibigan. Masaya si Chanyeol para kay Jongin sana nga lang tuloy tuloy na dahil karapatan din ni Jongin na sumaya.

 

“At saan mo nakita si Kyungsoo?” curious na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kasintahang tutok sa pagmamaneho

 

“Jongin’s phone” diretsong tugon ni Chanyeol nang nakangiti

 

“Omaygad! Interesting” Baekhyun grins

 

“Yes it is” sagot naman ng isa

 

                                                                                             ---

 

“Jongin, saan tayo pupunta? Excited na ako” nangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang nagmamaneho ito, kagabi pa siya hindi makatulog nang sabihin nitong magdedate sila.

 

“You’ll see” simpleng tugon ni Jongin sabay kindat sa kanya, puta ang gwapo.

 

Base sa mga nakikita niya sa box, sa mga palabas kapag nagdedate ang dalawang tao pumupunta ito sa mga masasayang lugar, nagtatawanan, magkahawak-kamay na naglalakad at minsan naghahalikan na parang wala ng bukas.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo sa naisip dahil kung mangyayare man, first kiss niya iyon (akala niya) at sigurado siyang magiging romantic iyon gaya ng sa mga palabas.

 

Linggo iyon at pareho silang walang trabaho kaya nagyaya si Jongin na lumabas sila para mamasyal, date daw. Nagkulong siya sa kwarto at nagtatalon sa tuwa dahil first time niyang makipagdate.

 

“Wow. Ang ganda dito” manghang mangha si Kyungsoo habang inilibot ang mata sa lugar habang nakasunod naman si Jongin na nakangiting nakatitig sa kanya.

 

Maraming tao ang labas masok sa lugar. Sa loob, maraming nagtatawanan, nagisisigawan at naghahabulan. Isa sa pinakamasayang lugar sa lupa, ang amusement park.

 

“Kai, Soo!” agad na napalingon si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang pagtawag at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakasuot ng headband na may sungay, kasunod ni Baekhyun na may headband na may halo, magkahawak ang kamay ng dalawa.

 

“Kanina pa kayo?” tanong ni Jongin kay Chanyeol

 

“Hindi naman masyado. Excited lang talaga itong si Baek sa double date natin” ngising baling ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakapout

 

“Miss ko na si Kyungsoo eh” bumaling si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sabay abot ng isang headband na may penguin na design “Suotin mo to Soo bagay to sayo”

 

“Bakit penguin?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi naman penguin ang paborito niyang hayop

 

“Kasi mukha kang penguin” asar ni Baekhyun sabay takbo dahil alam niya ang gagawin ni Kyungsoo, ang batukan siya or worst sabunutan siya, sadista eh.

 

“Sinong penguin?!?” agad namang naghabulan sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, naiwan ang dalawang lalaking nakangiting nanood sa kanila.

 

“I’m happy for you, Kai” inakbayan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan habang pinapanood pa din ang dalawang taong nagpapasaya sa kanila.

 

“Natatakot ako Yeol” nag-aalalang tugon ni Jongin sabay buntong hininga “Mahal ko na siya, paano kapag iniwan niya ako? Parang di ko na ata kaya” malungkot ang boses ni Jongin at naiintindihan iyon ni Chanyeol. Simula nung mangyare ang trahedya sa buhay nito kailanman ay hindi na ito nagtiwala at nagmahal. Pinili nitong lunurin ang sarili sa sakit at lungkot ng mag-isa. Masaya siya sa pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin pero natatakot din siya na baka darating ang panahon na iwanan ito ni Kyungsoo sobrang mawawasak ito at hindi na kaya pang buuin ng kahit sino.

 

“Walang kasiguraduhan ang lahat, Kai. Kasama sa karapatang mahalin ka na ibinigay mo kay Kyungsoo ang karapatang wasakin ka sa ano mang paraang kaya niya. Lahat ng bagay sa mundo sugal, maaring may talo, maaring may panalo pero ang importante sa lahat worth-it yung taong tinayaan mo hindi lang ng buhay mo pati ng puso mo. Kung darating man ang panahon na hindi kayo ang para sa isa’t isa, magiging matatag ka dahil kahit papano nakilala mo siya at minsang binuo ka niya. Nandito lang ako, kaming dalawa ni Baekhyun para sayo, para sa inyo” gumaan ang loob ni Jongin sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol pwera lang sa posibilidad na maari siyang iwan ni Kyungsoo, isang ideya na pilit niyang binabaon sa kailaliman ng kanyang utak.

 

“Salamat, Yeol”

 

“Yeol ! Jongin ! Dito” masayang tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa

 

“Tara” tumakbo na si Chanyeol papalit sa kasintahan habang nakatutok naman ang mata ni Jongin sa taong nakangiting naghihintay sa paglapit niya, ang taong sigurado siyang dahilan ng paglakas ng tibok ng puso niya, si Kyungsoo.

 

                                                                                           ---

 

“Ang galing mo Soo” tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun habang nagtatalon at may kasama pang palakpak

 

Nakalimang plushie na siyang nakukuha mula sa claw machine at sobrang haba na ng pila ng mga taong kasunod nila. Masyado siyang nag-enjoy sa pagkuha, sikretong may daya dahil ginagamitan niya ito ng kaunting magic, konti lang naman.

 

“Gusto ko yung pink Soo, kunin mo para sakin please” nakapout na pakiusap ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo

 

“Wag ka ngang mag-pout mukha kang bibe” inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na mas lalo namang nag-pout “Oo na, last nato ha. Nakakahiya na sa kanila oh” lingon ni Kyungsoo sa mahabang pila sa likod nila.

 

“Yehey! Mahal talaga kita Soo pero mas mahal ka ni Jongin” nagtatalon si Baekhyun sa tuwa pero parang natuod si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Ano daw? Mahal siya ni Jongin?

 

“Hoy Kyungsoo” mahinang tapik sa balikat ang nagpabalik sa kanya sa pagkatulala

 

Tinawag ni Baekhyun sina Jongin at Chanyeol. Unti unting sumilay ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo habang hinihintay ang unti unting paglapit ng taong mahalaga na sa kanya, mas mahalaga pa sa buhay niya at sa misyon niya, si Jongin.

 

 

                                                                                              ---

 

“Ano ang gusto mong sakyan?” masayang tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang magkahawak kamay at may pa sway sway pa sa gitna ng amusement park.

 

“Ikaw” simpleng tugon ni Kyungsoo, lumilinga linga sa mga rides na hindi pa nila nasasakyan. Humiwalay muna sa kanila sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun para quality time kuno.

 

“Wanna ride me?” Jongin smirks. Hinatak niya ang palapulsuhan ni Kyungsoo at iniharap sa kanya

 

Sa paglilibot nila, minimemorize ni Kyungsoo lahat ng rides na nasakyan nila at pinakahuli ay ang roller coaster.

 

“Bakit? Rollercoaster ka ba at sasakyan kita?” curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Bakit nga naman niya sasakyan si Jongin?

 

At parang pinagbagsakan ng langit si Jongin, akala niya langit na, false alarm lang pala. What do you expect nga naman kasi, kung mas ibabagal pa sa pagiging slow ng pagong, si Kyungsoo na iyon.

 

“Ang sabi ko, ikaw? Ano ang gusto mo sakyan” balik na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya

 

“You choose” nakangiting tugon ni Jongin

 

“Gusto ko yan” turo ni Kyungsoo sa ferris wheel. Iyon ang pinakamataas na ride, ang pinakamalapit sa langit.

 

“Sure”

                                                                                           ---

 

“Ang ganda” manghang sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakatitig sa kulay orange na langit

 

Hapon na ng makasakay sila sa ferris wheel dahil sa haba ng pila. Sa kinaroroonan nila kita nila ang mailaw na street lights mula sa baba at kapag naman tumingala ka kita mo ng ganda ng nag-aagawang liwanag at dilim.

 

“Jongin, naniniwala ka ba na may Diyos?” hindi napigilang tanong ni Kyungsoo, curious siya sa magiging sagot ni Jongin. Nagbabakasakali na nabago niya ng kahit konti ang pananaw nito sa buhay.

 

Ilang minutong natahimik si Jongin, nakatitig lang ito sa labas. Dahil magkatapat sila, kita niyang pag-aalinlangan nito na sagutin ang tanong niya.

 

“Bata pa lang ako tinatak ko na sa isip ko na hindi siya totoo” simula ni Jongin, nakatitig lang ito sa kawalan “Paano ba naman kasi ako maniniwala kung wala naman siyang ginagawa kundi ang pahirapan ako. May mga pagkakataong naisip ko na baka nga naman totoo siya, dahil binigyan niya ako ng pamilya pero binawi naman agad sakin yun. Bakit ganun? Wala ba akong karapatang maging masaya?” malungkot na tugon ni Jongin

 

Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat niya.

 

“May dahilan ang lahat Nini. Hindi porke’t hindi ibinigay sayo eh hindi na para sayo. Minsan kailangan nating matutong maghintay because everything that is worth having for is definitely worth waiting for. Wala siyang ibibigay na pagsubok na hindi mo kaya” hinahawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin

 

Gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Jongin. Magaan ang pakiramdam niya kapag kasama niya si Kyungsoo. Yung pakiramdam na okay ang lahat. Yung tahanan at pamilyang matagal na niyang hinihiling natagpuan na niya, sa piling ng isang tao, kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Guardian angel ba kita, Soo?” pabirong tanong ni Jongin, kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nilalaro iyon.

 

Bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo. Kung dati, nagpanic siya ngayon hindi na dahil natuto na siya sa mga biro at pickup lines ng mga mortal.

 

“Tinanong mo na sakin yan dati. Hmmm baka? Kapag anghel nga ako, ano ang gagawin mo?” nakangiting nilingon ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, two people can play this game right?

 

“Kung ganun, pwede ko bang mahalin ang guardian angel ko?” tagos sa puso at kaluluwang sabi ni Jongin

 

Nanghina si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya inakalang sasabihin iyon ni Jongin. Nanlalambot ang tuhod niya sa paraan ng titig ni Jongin, ang mga mata nito puno ng pagmamahal.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Buong buhay ko akala ko wala na akong kakayanan na magmahal maliban sa sarili ko pero nagbago ang lahat ng iyon nang makilala kita, Soo. Selfish akong tao pero para sayo kaya kung ibigay lahat kahit na maiwan ako ng walang wala. Makita lang kitang masaya, masaya na din ako. I can love you unconditionally Soo, with everything I have” hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo

 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang luhang unti unting tumutulo sa pisngi niya. Pakiramdam niya, hindi niya deserve ang pagmamahal ni Jongin para sa kanya dahil darating ang panahon na kailangan niya itong iwanan. Hindi siya para sa mundong ito, hindi ito ang tahanan niya.

 

Pero sa kabila ng pagtatalo ng puso at isip niya, handa siyang sumugal. Kahit ngayon lang, hahayaan muna niyang ang sariling maging masaya.

 

“Shhh” pag-aalo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit “sobra ka bang na-touch sa confession ko kaya ka umiiyak? Tahan na baby huh?” mejo pabirong sabi ni Jongin

 

Kahit humagulgol na si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin ay nagawa pa din niyang bitiwan ang mga katagang matagal na niyang dinedeny sa sarili niya.

 

“Mahal din kita, Jongin”

 

                                                                                                ---

 

Malakas ang ulan at dumadagundong ang tunog ng kulog sa loob ng kabahayan nang makauwi si Kyungsoo isang gabi.

 

Labis ang pagtataka niya nang makita ang sasakyan ni Jongin sa labas ng bahay. Masyado pang maaga para umuwi ito kaya agad naman siyang napatakbo papasok ng bahay dala ng kaba na baka may nangyaring hindi maganda.

 

“Jongin? Nandito na ako” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang hinuhubad ang suot na sapatos at nilagay sa lagayan ang basang payong.

 

Umakyat si Kyungsoo sa ikalawang palapag na kwarto para i-check kung nandun nga si Jongin at tama nga ang hinala niya, nakahiga itong nakatalikod sa pintuan, balot na balot ng kumot.

 

Agad na lumapit si Kyungsoo para i-check ang lagay nito at agad na nag-alala siya nang makitang nanginginig ito sa lamig.

 

“Ang init mo. Shit” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig nang maramdaman ng kanyang palad ang mataas na temperatura ni Jongin, hindi ito nagpalit ng damit at basang basa iyon.

 

Agad na napatakbo siya sa walk in closet nito sabay kuha ng sweatshirt at shorts pamalit. Abot abot ang tahip ng kanyang dibdib habang hinuhubaran ito, half close ang mata niya sa magandang built na katawan na nasa hapag. Rawr.

 

Muntikan na siyang mapahalagapak ng tawa nang makita ang design ng boxers nito.

 

“Bear pala ha. Nini Bear” asar niya sa tulog at nanginginig pa ding si Jongin.

 

Matapos punasan ang buong katawan, mula sa dibdib pababa binihisan na niya ito ng komportableng damit. Hindi na masyadong nanginginig si Jongin pero maya’t mayang umuungol ito na parang nananaginip ng masama. Labis ang pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo nang may makitang luha na tumutulo sa mga mata nito.

 

“Jongin” hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin kaya agad siyang humiga sa tabi nito at niyakap ito ng mahigpit, may kung ano ang nagpabigat sa kanyang pakiramdam dahil alam niya ito ang isa sa mga bagay na dapat niyang malaman para maprotektahan si Jongin dahil sa bawat luhang pumapatak sa pisngi nito, doble doble ang sakit na balik sa kanya. Bakit?

 

“It’s okay. I’m here. Wag ka ng umiyak” ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang init ng katawan ni Jongin nang halikan niya ito sa noo.

 

“…..Ma-Mama wag” ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin, patuloy pa din ang pag-agos ng luha sa pisngi nito. Nasisiguro ni Kyungsoo na isa sa mga masamang nangyare iyon sa nakaraan, isang masamang alaala ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin” mahinang niyugyog ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin para magising ito at nagtagumpay naman siya nang minulat nito ang mga mata, matang una niyang nakita nung magkakilala sila, matang puno ng lungkot at galit na agad din namang napawi nang makita siya nito.

 

“Soo…” garalgal ang boses ni Jongin nang banggitin nito ang pangalan niya.

 

“It’s okay. It’s just a bad dream” yumakap siya kay Jongin ng sobrang higpit dahil gusto niyang maramdaman ni Jongin na hindi na ito nag-iisa, na lagi siyang nasa tabi nito simula sa araw na iyon.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaluha. Unti-unting tumulo ang mga butil ng luha ni Kyungsoo habang yakap si Jongin. Simula palang nung una silang nagkita, alam niyang may koneksyon silang dalawa, yung klase ng koneksyon na iisa sila ng nararamdaman marahil sa misyon niya o sa ibang dahilan, ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin.

 

“Soo. Bakit ka umiiyak?” takang tanong ni Jongin nang maramdaman ang paghikbi niya sa balikat nito

 

“Hindi ko din alam. Nalulungkot ako Nini” nababasa na ang bagong shirt na suot ni Jongin dahil sa mga luha ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya mapigilan ang mga luha dala ng lungkot at takot sa mga pwede niya pang malaman tungkol kay Jongin, paano kung hindi niya kayanin?

 

“Tahan na, Soo” pag-aalo ni Jongin yakap yakap pa din si Kyungsoo sa bisig na agad din namang nakatulugan ang pag-iyak.

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I love you” mahinang bulong ni Jongin bago hinalikan ito sa noo at natulog na din nang nakangiti habang yakap yakap ang taong naging lakas niya sa mga nagdaang araw, ang taong nagbigay sa kanya ng pag-asa na maari pa siyang sumaya.

 

                                                                                               ---

                                                                       

“Guys, maaga tayong magsasara today dahil nakabook tayo from 5PM hanggang uwian pero hindi niya gagamitin ang shop, gusto niya lang masolo ang isang crew” nagngiting aso si Minseok matapos ibalita ang magandang balita na mapapaaga ang uwian nila, tumingin si Minseok sa gawi ni Kyungsoo at mas lumapad ang ngiti nito.

 

“Yes. Sakto may project pa ako” sigaw ni Sehun mula sa lobby habang nililigpit ang mga tasa

 

“Guys, tumabi kayong lahat at baka maapakan ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na abot hanggang kanto” nagmamadaling naglakad si Baekhyun mula sa kusina papunta sa counter “Mamatay na ang maiinggit sa ganda ni Kyungsoo”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ano ba yang sinasabi mo Baek? Hindi naman mahaba ang buhok ni Kyungsoo ah” si Yixing na naguguluhan sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, nakakamot ang kamay sa batok at nakalumbaba sa counter

 

“Hindi iyan ang ibig kong sabihin tanga. Sabog ka na naman” inirapan lang ito ni Baekhyun sabay mapang-asar na ngiti kay Kyungsoo “Yie. Kinikilig na yan” pinipinch ni Baekhyun ang cheeks ni Kyungsoo

 

“Aray ko, Baek. Ano ba yang pinagsasabi mo?” gulong gulo si Kyungsoo dahil kung si Jongin man ang tinutuloy ni Minseok, wala naman itong sinabi sa kanya bago sila maghiwalay kanina.

 

“Ah basta. Magkwento ka ha” hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang balikat ni Kyungsoo saka bumulong “Kapag kailangan mo ng lube sabihan mo lang ako, may hindi pa kami nagamit ni Yeol sa apartment” ngumisi si Baekhyun na agad namang binatukan ni Minseok

 

“Bastos na bata. Baka gusto mo ng magtrabaho?” si Minseok nanlilisik ang matang nakatitig kay Baekhyun

 

“Kuya naman. Baka lang naman diba? For emergency purposes call Byun Baekhyun” mas lalong sumama ang tingin ni Minseok kay Baekhyun “Oo na. Eto na. Basta Soo, yung bilin ko ha” nagwink si Baekhyun bago pumasok sa loob likod para maglinis.

 

                                                                                           ---

 

Pasado alas singko na ng matapos silang linisin ang buong coffee shop. Pawis na pawis si Kyungsoo kaka-mop sa lobby ng tumunog ang chime ng pintuan senyales na may pumasok.

 

“Sarado na po kami. Balik nalang --- huh?” nagtaka si Kyungsoo dahil may nakatakip na bouquet ng red roses sa mukha ng taong kaharap pag-angat niya ng tingin dito. Bumilis ang pintig ng puso niya nang tanggalin iyon at bumungad ang mukha ng nakangiting si Jongin.

 

“Hi, for you” ang isang kamay ni Jongin ay nasa bulsa habang ang isa naman hawak ang bulaklak at iniabot iyon kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Mukha ba akong babae?” tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo pero nakangiti siya, sino ba naman ang hindi kikiligin sa ginagawa ni Jongin dagdagan pa na ang gwapo gwapo gwapo nito sa suot at ayos ng buhok, pinaghandaan ata ang pag-akyat ng ligaw sa kanya.

 

Naiihi na siya sa kilig.

 

“Hindi, kasi mas maganda ka sa kanila” ngiting tugon ni Jongin, hindi inaalis ang tingin sa kanya

 

“Mambobola” pabebe at namumula niyang hinampas sa dibdib si Jongin, hindi kalakasan dahil ayaw din naman niyang masaktan.

 

“Yung totoo? Kayo lang tao dito? Kayo lang? Eh di kayo na may lovelife. Tangina niyo!” kunwareng na iiyak si Baekhyun, dumadaosdos ang likod sa pader, aba’t nagawa pang mag inarte, inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Eto ba yung panahong eexit na kaming mga extra kasi nandito na yung bida? Sibat na ba kami kuya?” nangiting tanong ni Sehun, nasa likod na nito ang bagpack, handa ng umuwi.

 

“May shooting ba? Sino ang bida? Magpapapicture ako” nagpalinga linga si Yixing, kinuha ang cellphone mula sa bulsa. Binatukan siya ni Minseok.

 

“Tigilan mo na ang katol at malilintikan ka na talaga sakin” sabat ni Minseok

 

“Kuya naman” Yixing whines habang nakakamot sa batok

 

“Don’t ‘kuya me’ mag out ka na” utos ni Minseok na agad namang sinunod ni Yixing

 

“Kuya. Sibat na din ako. Enjoy kuya Soo” kumindat si Sehun kay Kyungsoo na hindi nagustuhan ni Jongin kaya agad nitong hinapit si Kyungsoo papalapit sa kanya.

 

Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa gulat.

 

“Better safe than sorry babe” Jongin winks

 

“Soo, siya ang nagbook ng coffee shop kasi may date daw kayo kaya pumayag na ako. Triple ang binayad niya sa usual na kita ng coffee shop sa isang araw, who am I to insist?” natatawang paliwanag ni Minseok “Mabuti pa at umalis na kayo, alam kong kanina ka pa gustong masolo nitong si Jongin. Kami na ni Baekhyun ang magsasara ng shop”

 

“Oo nga naman, Soo. Yung bilin ko kanina ha. Call 911” humagikgik si Baekhyun na ngayon ay nasa tabi na ni Minseok

 

“Sige kuya. Alis na kami ni Soo. Thank you ha” hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo hinila palabas ng coffee shop

 

“Bestie. Don’t forget your condom” sigaw ni Baekhyun nang makalabas sila ng coffee shop

 

Namula si Jongin habang wala namang maintindihan si Kyungsoo.

 

Binatukan ulit ni Minseok si Baekhyun.

 

“Kuya!” naiinis na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay padyak ng paa sa sahig.

 

                                                                                             ---

 

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi? Pwede naman akong mag-absent” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makasakay sila sa sasakyan ni Jongin.

 

“I want to surprise you. May ipapakilala ako sayo” ngumiti ng tipid si Jongin

 

“Sino?” takang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sa ilang buwan nilang magkasama ni Jongin hindi pa siya nito pinakilala sa kahit sino, kahit si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay aksidente niya lang nakilala.

 

“You’ll see when we get there” diretsong tugon ni Jongin, mata nakatutok sa kalsada.

 

"Bakit tayo nandito Jongin?” takang tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

Buong akala ni Kyungsoo ay sa isang restaurant siya dadalhin ni Jongin para ipakilala sa isang tao pero nagulat siya nang huminto ang sasakyan nila sa isang sementeryo.

 

"Ipapakilala kita sa isa sa pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay ko, Soo" kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan iyon "Dahil nangako ako sa kanya na dadalhin ko sa harapan niya ang taong bubuo ulit sakin" malungkot na ngumiti si Jongin, hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at naglakad sila papalapit sa isang lapida hindi kalayuan.

 

"Leanne Kim

Born: March 3, 1970

Died: August 4, 2000"

 

Namamawis ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Abot abot ang kaba sa kanyang dibdib dahil nararamdaman niyang malapit ng ibahagi ni Jongin ang parte ng kanyang buhay na matagal na nitong tinatago. Sa pagkakataong ito dapat maging masaya siya pero kabaliktaran ang kanyang nararamdaman. Hindi niya alam kung kaya niya o kung handa na ba siya, pero isang bagay lang ang sigurado siya, natatakot siya.

 

"Ma, it's been 8 years but I still miss you so much" ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa boses ni Jongin

 

"Diba sabi mo sa akin magpakatatag ako kahit anong mangyare. I feel so alone and hopeless mom but this man beside gave me hope and light, he's like my guardian angel” namumuo na ang mga luha sa gilid ng mata ni Jongin, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito at mahinang pinisil iyon.

 

“Mom, he’s Kyungsoo. Soo, she’s my adoptive mom” pakilala ni Jongin

 

“A-adoptive?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya inaasahan iyon

 

“Yes.I’m an orphan, Soo”

 

 

                                                                                            ---

 

_Swerte_

_Isang bagay na ibinigay sa ilan at pinagkait sa karamihan. At kabaliktaran iyon ng buhay na meron si Jongin. Minsan na din niyang naitanong sa sarili kung bakit hindi siya isa sa mga pinalad na mabiyayaan ng marangyang buhay at buong pamilya, bakit sa murang edad kailangan niyang magdusa at lumaban ng mag-isa._

_Sampung taong gulang siya nang magsimula niyang kamuhian ang mundo._

_'Angel of God, my Guardian dear,_

_To whom God's love commits me here;_

_Ever this day, be at my side_

_To light and guard_

_To rule and guide'_

_No matter how many times he silently prays, walang natutupad, bawat umaga na iminumulat niya ang kanyang mga mata perehong lugar ang nakagisnan niya, ang bahay ampunan na kinalakihan niya._

_Bata palang siya ay iniwan na siya ng sariling ina sa bahay ampunan na tinanggap naman siya ng buong puso, pero para kay Jongin may kulang, hindi niya ito maituturing na pamilya gaya ng sa iba na may tatay, nanay at anak._

_Simple lang naman ang gusto ni Jongin, ang magkaroon ng buo at masayang pamilya pero bakit ang hirap ibigay sa kanya iyon? Gusto niyang kwestiyonin ang existence ng Panginoon. Pakiramdam niya hindi nito naririnig ang bawat paghikbi niya, hindi tinutupad ang bawat hiling at nagbubulagbulahan ito sa kanyang bawat daing. Sa murang edad umusbong ang galit niya sa tao, sa mundo at sa Panginoon._

_"Kai, hindi ka ba napili?" tanong ng kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol._

_Kahit na lumaki si Jongin sa bahay ampunan, wala siyang tinuturing na kaibigan maliban kay Chanyeol, ang nag-iisang batang nagtiyaga sa kanyang lumapit kahit na ilang beses niya itong ipagtabuyan. Isang taon lang ang tanda niya kay Chanyeol kaya para na din siyang kuya nito._

_Hindi gaya niya na lumaki sa bahay ampunan, bago palang si Chanyeol doon simula nung mamatay ang mga magulang nito isang taon na ang nakakaraan._

_Isa sa mga bagay na ikinatutuwa nila ay kapag may dumadating na mag-asawang naghahanap ng pwedeng ampunin. Sa ganitong sitwasyon umuusbong ang pag-asa ni Jongin na mapili siya dahil gustong gusto ma niyang magkaroon ng pamilya pero sa bawat pagkakataon, lagi siyang nabibigo._

_"Hindi eh. Ikaw ba?" pabalik niyang tanong dito, kapag nakatagpo na ito ng pamilya sigurado siyang malulungkot siya mawawalan siya ng isang kaibigan._

_“Ayaw ba nila sa atin? Diba sabi ni Mother Carmel kapag nagpakabait tayo pipiliin nila tayo? Bakit hanggang ngayon wala pa ding pumipili sa atin?” naiiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol, inakbayan ito ni Jongin_

_“Wag tayong mawalan ng pag-asa Yeol”_

_\---_

_Paulit-ulit lang ang mga nangyayare sa bahay ampunan. Gumigisng sila sa umaga, naliligo, naglilinis, nag-aaral, nagdadasal and vice versa._

_Sa bawat araw na dumadaan ay unti unting nawawala ang pag-asang inipon ni Jongin para sa sarili niya. Unti unting gumuguho ang pangarap niyang magkaroon ng pamilya at maging masaya._

_Kakatapos lang ng pagdadasal sa araw na iyon nang magpasya si Jongin na tumambay sa likod bahay sa may garden ng orphanage, kung saan tahimik at payapa._

_“Kai” masayang ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya bago tumabi “Nagdesisyon na ang mga Park kung sino ang aampunin nila at ako ang napili nila Kai” masayang balita ni Chanyeol sabay yakap sa kaibigan_

_Gusto mang maging masaya ni Jongin sa kaibigan ay hindi niya magawa. Bakit ang dali ni Chanyeol mabigyan ng pamilya samantalang siya, buong buhay niya sa ampunan wala ni isang nag-consider na ampunin siya._

_“Masaya ako para sayo Yeol” pilit na ngiti ang ibinigay niya dito_

_“Wag kang mag-alala Kai, sasabihin ko sa kanila na ampunin ka din para hindi na tayo maghihiwalay. Mabait sila baka pakikinggan nila ako Kai” masayang balita ni Chanyeol sa kanya, kung tutuusin ay parang kapatid na ang turingan nila sa isa’t isa, at masaya si Jongin dahil dun._

_Kagaya ng sabi ni Chanyeol, interesado ang mag-asawang Park na mag-ampon pa ng isa maliban kay Chanyeol, at dahil desperado na si Jongin, napag-isipan niyang siya na mismo ang gagawa ng paraan._

_“Ma’am, kaibigan ko po si Chanyeol at magkakasaundo kami. Pwede niyo po ba akong bigyan ng pagkakataon na magkaroon ng isang pamilya. Baka po gusto niyong po akong isama” umiiyak na pakiusap ni Jongin kay Mrs Park._

_“Iho, pasensya ka na ha. Napag-usapan na kasi namin ng asawa ko ito, isa lang ang gusto niyang ampunin at si Chanyeol yun. Kahit na gusto ko pa ng isa, ayaw naman niya at wala akong magagawa dun” malumanay na sabi ni Mrs Park_

_Sa nakikita ni Jongin, maswerte ang kaibigan niya dahil maliban sa mayaman, mababait ang mga Park. Isa sila sa mga regular na sponsor ng orphanage. Mahilig ito sa mga charity projects._

_Napaluhod si Jongin sa sahig ng opisina. Patuloy sa pagtulo ang mga butil ng luha sa pisngi niya. Masakit isipin na ang ibang bata sumusuway sa mga magulang nila habang eto siya nakikiusap para magkaroon._

_“Wag ka ng umiyak. Alam kong ikaw ang bestfriend ni Chanyeol kaya dadalhin ko siya dito tuwing linggo para magkasama kayo kahit papano” lumuhod si Mrs Park at pinunasan ang luha ng munting bata “Magkakaroon ka din ng pamilya. Magdasal ka lang sa panginoon huh?”_

_Gustong matawa ni Jongin. Sa nagdaang mga taon, sa sarili nalang niya siya umaasa, sa mundong ito sarili lang niya ang kakampi niya at wala ng iba._

_Isang linggo matapos ang pakikipag-usap niya sa adoptive mother ni Chanyeol ay tuluyan na ngang kinuha si Chanyeol ng mga ito. Sobrang nalungkot si Jongin nun, gabi gabi siyang umiiyak hanggang sa pagtulog. Nangako si Chanyeol na sasama ito sa linggo linggong pagbisita sa orphanage._

_Sa mga unang linggo, nakikita niyang maayos na ang buhay ni Chanyeol sa mga Park. Masaya siya para sa kaibigan pero hindi niya maiwasang mag-selos. Kagaya ng ilang batang naiwan sa orphanage, gusto niya din ng pamilya._

_Ilang buwan pa ang lumipas, dumalang ang pagdalaw ni Chanyeol sa orphanage dahil ayun sa mga Park, naging abala ito sa pag-aaral. Naiintindihan ni Jongin na magkaiba ang buhay ampunan sa buhay na nasa labas nito kaya’t naiintindihan niya si Chanyeol at umaasa siyang darating ang panahon na magkikita sila ulit._

_“Kai, tawag ka ni Mother Carmel” si Jongdae, isa sa mga bagong salta sa orphanage._

_“Bakit daw?” takang tanong ni Jongin. Sa pagkakaalam niya, wala naman siyang nagawang kalokohan at natapos niya naman ang gawaing nakaantala sa kanya._

_“Baka may mag-aampon na sayo” puno ng pag-asang sabi ni Jongdae. Isa si Jongdae sa mga nakakaalam ng kagustuhan niyang magkapamilya._

_Nabuhay ang pag-asa ni Jongin. Nagmamadali siyang nag-ayos at tumakbo papunta sa opisina ng head ng mga madre. Nadatnan niya ang isang babaeng mukhang may kaya sa buhay ngunit bakas ang lungkot sa mga mata nito._

_“Kai, this is Mrs. Leanne Kim” pakilala ng madre sa babae_

_Ngumiti si Jongin sa saka nag bow._

_“Hello po. I’m Kai” ngiting tugon ni Jongin sabay abot ng kanyang kamay sa babae_

_“Hello Kai, from now on, I will be your mom” nagulat si Jongin ng yakapin siya ni Mrs Kim. Magaan ang loob niya sa babae, napaka-comforting ng yakap nito, yakap na hindi niya naramdaman sa totoo niyang ina. Tumulo ang luha sa pisngi niya dahil sa tuwa, sa wakas magkakaroon na siya ng pamilya._

_Twelve years old na si Jongin nung kinuha siya ni Mrs Kim sa orphanage. Isang bagay na pinagtataka niya ay hindi pa niya nakikilala ang asawa nito at hindi niya alam kung may totoo ba itong anak._

_Nang makarating siya sa tahanan ng mga Kim, nalaman niyang hindi pala magkaanak si Mrs Kim kaya napagdesisyonan nitong mag-ampon. Pero hindi gaya ni Mrs Kim, takot siya sa asawa nito dahil una sa lahat hindi ito sang ayon sa ideya ng pag-aampon._

_Binihisan siya ni Mrs Kim, binigyan ng pangalan at pinag-aral sa magandang eskwelahan. Buong akala ni Jongin magiging okay na ang lahat._

_“Diba napag-usapan na natin to?” sigaw ni Mrs Kim sa asawa nito._

_Gabi gabi, naririnig ni Jongin ang pagtatalo ng mag-asawa sa paulit ulit na dahilan, ang pagdating niya sa buhay nila. Minsan naisip niya na kung hindi siya dumating sa buhay ng mga ito ganito din kaya sila ngayon?_

_“Pinigilan kita Leanne pero ano ang ginawa mo? Hindi ka nakinig sakin. Alam mong wala akong tiwala sa kahit na sino, paano pa kung isang estrangherong binigyan mo ng pangalan natin? Alam mo kung gaano ko kagusto na magkaroon ng anak galing sa dugo’t laman ko, hindi isang batang napulot mo lang kung saan saan” tunog ng pagkabasag ng isang glass ang narinig ni Jongin pagkatapos nun. Tumulo ang luha ni Jongin. Buong akala niya kapag nagkapamilya na siya, magiging masaya na siya, magiging buo na siya pero sa pagkakataong ito, nagkamali siya._

_“Yuan, bata lang siya. Wala pa siyang alam sa pinagsasabi mo. Alam mong hindi kita kayang bigyan ng hinihingi mo kaya’t kahit papano gumagawa ako ng paraan para maging buo ang pamilyang ito. Bakit hindi mo siya bigyan ng pagkakataon? Mabait na bata ni Jongin” umiiyak na sigaw ni Mrs Kim sa kabilang kwarto ng mansion._

_“Kahit kailan hinding hindi ko maituturing na anak iyang batang yan” final na sigaw ni Mr Kim sabay padabog na lumabas sa kwartong iyon._

_“Mama, sorry” humihikbing pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto ng mga itinuturing na magulang_

_Pinunasan ni Mrs Kim ang mga luhang tumutulo sa mga mata nito at ini-open ang mga braso para yakapin ito ni Jongin._

_“Hindi mo kasalanan yun anak. Alam mo naman na mahal kita diba? Kahit hindi ka man nanggaling sa sinapupunan ko, mahal kita. Kahit anong mangyare nandito lang ako para sayo” niyakap ni Mrs Kim ng mahigpit si Jongin “Magiging ayos din ang lahat. Matulog ka na”_

_Paulit ulit ang nagyayaring pagtatalo ng mag-asawa. Masakit para kay Jongin ang makitang umiiyak si Mrs Kim pero lagi nitong sinasabi na okay lang ito, hindi niya kasalanan iyon at magiging okay din ang lahat._

_Isang pangyayari ang hindi inaasahan ang tuluyang nagpabago sa buhay ni Jongin._

_“Hindi pwede! Gawin niyo ang lahat maibalik niyo lang ang buhay ng asawa ko. Magbabayad ako ng kahit magkano ibalik niyo lang ang asawa ko” napaluhod si Mrs Kim sa pintuan ng emergency room habang umiiyak. Hindi niya matanggap ang nagyari sa asawa. Nakatanggap siya ng tawag na naaksidente si Mr Kim habang nagdadrive ito ng lasing._

_“I’m sorry. Dead on arrival po ang asawa niyo. Marami pong dugo ang nawala sa kanya at malubha din pong natamaan ang ulo niya. Hanggang dito lang po ang kaya namin Mrs” paliwanag ng doctor saka nilisan ang ER._

_Sinisi ni Jongin ang sarili niya. Kung hindi siya naghangad ng pamilya, wala siyang masisirang isa. Madami siyang tanong sa isip niya. Malas ba siya? Ibang iba ito sa inaasahan niyang pamilya. Niyakap niya ang ina na patuloy pa din ang paghagulgol sa loob ng silid. Bawat pagluha nito ay siya ding paghikbi niya. Masakit, sorang sakit._

_“Mama, pwede po bang matulog sa tabi mo?” ang katorse anyos na si Jongin habang hawak ang paborito niyang unan._

_Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas matapos mamatay si Mr Kim. Naging miserable ang buhay ni Mrs Kim pero dahil sa tulong ni Jongin naging matatag ito, ngunit lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin gabi gabi pa din itong umiiyak._

_Naging abala si Mrs Kim sa negosyong naiwan ni Mr Kim kaya minsan lang sila nagkakasama ni Jongin._

_Ngumiti si Mrs Kim sabay tapik sa tabi._

_“Akala ko ba big boy ka na?” gulo ni Mrs Kim sa buhok ng anak_

_“Namiss kita, Ma” siniksik ni Jongin ang katawan sa ina. Ramdam niya ang unti unting pamamayat nito, stress lang ang tanging sagot nito kapag tinatanong niya iyon._

_“Namiss din kita. Pasensya na anak ha, busy lang talaga si Mama para din naman sayo ito eh. Saka namimiss ko na din kasi ang papa mo” kahit na walang magandang ala-ala si Jongin na kasama si Mr Kim, natutunan niya pa din itong mahalin._

_“Ma, paano niyo po nalaman na mahal niyo si Papa?” curious na tanong ni Jongin. Alam niyang masyado pa siyang bata para maramdaman ang ganung klase ng emosyon._

_“Hmmm. Hindi ko na din maalala eh, basta ang alam ko nagising nalang ako isang araw na mahal ko na siya. Dumating siya sa panahong hindi ko inaasahan, iniahaon niya ako sa pagkakalunod ko sa lungkot at binuo ako sa kung sino man ako ngayon. Kaya ikaw, kung darating man ang taong bubuo sayo, pwede bang ipakilala mo siya sakin Jongin, anak? Kahit na wala na ako sa mundong ito, gusto ko iharap mo siya sakin. Gusto kong makilala ang taong nagpapasaya at magpapasaya sa anak ko” nakangiti si Mrs Kim, isang malungkot na ngiti._

_“Mama naman, wag kayong magsalita ng ganyan” mas siniksik ni Jongin ang sarili sa ina. Hindi niya alam pero bigla siyang kinabahan sa sinabi nito._

_“Para ka pa ding bata” natawa si Mrs Kim “Matulog ka na”_

_“Goodnight, mom”_

_“Goodnight, son”_

_Lumipas ang ilang taon naging madalang ang pag-uusap ni Jongin at ni Mrs Kim. Lagi itong wala sa bahay, kung hindi business trip ay bakasyon naman ang inaatupag nito. Nung una, naiintindihan ni Jongin iyon dahil baka gusto lang nitong makalimot pero kalaunan nagtataka na siya sa kinikilos nito._

_“Mom, I miss you. Where are you?” tanong ni Jongin sa ina habang kausap ito sa phone isang umaga._

_At the age of 16, he’s been trained to be the CEO of Kim Enterprises, ang kompanyang naiwan ng kanyang adoptive parents. At young age madaming natutunan si Jongin sa buhay, his mom is his only family kaya hinahayaan niya itong magliwaliw, but lately he’s having a nightmare na iiwan siya nito._

_“I miss you too, Son. I will be coming back next week. I need to tell you something” mahina ang boses nito sa kabilang linya, walang lakas na magsalita. Hindi maiaalis kay Jongin ang mag-alala sa lagay nito._

_“Okay. I will wait for you. I love you mom”_

_“I love you too, Son”_

_\---_

_“Your mom has a pancreatic cancer, stage four” balita ng doctor kay Jongin matapos ang ginawang test sa katawan ng kanyang ina matapos niyang makita itong nahimatay sa loob ng kwarto “Matagal na niyang alam pero hindi niya sinabi sayo para hindi ka na mag-alala. As for now, all I can suggest is to spend the remaining time you have with her dahil mahina na ang katawan niya and anytime soon susuko na siya. I’m sorry”_

_Parang binagsakan ng langit at lupa si Jongin. Kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha niya pinanghinaan siya ng tuhod at napaluhod. Bakit sa dami ng taong pwedeng makaranas ng ganitong sakit ay yung taong naging mabuti, yung taong walang ibang ginawa kundi tumulong sa mga taong nangangailangan?_

_Simula nang dumating siya sa mga Kim wala itong ginawa kundi ang mahalin siya na parang totoong anak. Hindi pinaramdam ni Mrs Kim na iba siya._

_Pumasok sa Jongin sa kwarto ng ina, yumakap at humagulgol ng iyak sa balikat nito. Sobra sobra ang pagpapasalamat niya dahil ito ang naging pag-asa niya sa mga panahong walang wala siya, ang nag-iisang taong nakita ang halaga niya higit pa sa mga kanyang totoong mga magulang._

_“Mom. Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin?” tanong niya habang umiiyak pa din sa balikat ng ina. Masakit malaman na nalalabi nalang ang oras ng taong sobrang mahal na mahal mo, na maaring bukas, sa makalawa o sa susunod na lingo hindi mo na ito makikita._

_“Ayaw kong mag-alala ka anak” pinunasan nito ng mga luha sa pisngi niya “You have suffered enough. I wan’t you to be happy” kahit nanghihina ay ngumiti pa din kay Jongin si Mrs Kim, ngiting lagi nitong ibinibigay kapag nag-aalalaa at natatakot siya, ngiting nagsasabi na magiging okay din ang lahat._

_“No mom. Hindi mo ako iiwan diba? You still want to see me marry someone I love, have kids, your grandchildren? Right mom?” pagmamakaawa ni Jongin sa Ina, kung ito man ang paraan para mas matuto itong lumaban, gagawin niya._

_“Kahit gustuhin ko man anak, hindi ko na kaya” nagsisimula na ding humikbi si Mrs Kim “My body can’t take it anymore. I just want you to be strong and be happy. I’ll be watching you from above. I love you” hinalikan siya nito sa noo at nanghihinang ngumiti._

_Masakit isipin na sa bawat umaga ay nangangamba siyang ito na ang huling araw na ibibigay sa kanya para makasama ang ina. Ito ang una niyang hinahanap sa umaga at bago matulog sa gabi._

_Bawat oras, minuto o segundo ay mahalaga, walang dapat masayang. Lagi niyang sinasabi kung gaano siya nagpapasalamat at kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Kung pwede lang akuin ang karamdaman nito ay matagal na niyang ginawa dahil naniniwala siyang hindi deserve ng ina ang sakit._

_“Mom, thank you for everything.Hindi ko alam kung saan ako ngayon kung hindi ka dumating. Thank you for giving me hope and love. Hindi ako nagawang mahalin ng totoo kong mga magulang pero ikaw na hindi ko naman kadugo minahal ako ng buong puso” hawak hawak ang kamay ng ina, sunod sunod ang patak ng luha sa mga mata ni Jongin. Hindi pa niya kayang wala ito, walang panahong kaya niya dahil kahit saang anggulo tingnan masakit, sobrang sakit._

_“Alam mo ba kung bakit kita napili?” tanong ni Mrs Kim, umiling si Jongin_

_“Dahil parang pinunit ang puso ko nung nakita kitang lumuhod para sa isang pamilyang pinagkait sayo. Lagi mong tatandaan na may karapatan ka ding sumaya anak.Hindi mo kailangang mamalimos ng pagmamahal dahil darating ang taong kusang magbibigay nito. Masaya ako na sa maikling panahon naranasan ko magkaroon ng isang mabait at maunawain na anak. Salamat din Jongin, dahil kung hindi dahil sayo hindi ko mararamdaman kung paano maging ina, isang pakiramdam na walang makakapantay sa saya” pumikit si Mrs Kim na parang nahihirapan itong huminga, isang mahabang hininga at ang sumunod na narinig ni Jongin ay ang tunog ng life monitor._

                                                              

                                                                                             ---

 

“Hindi ko maiwasang magalit sa mundo, Soo. Bakit kung kailan masaya na ako saka kukunin ang mahalagang tao sa buhay ko? Akala ko permanente na, panandalian lang pala” humagulgol ng iyak si Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo habang kaharap pa din nila ang lapida ng pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay ni Jongin.

 

“Tahan ka na Nini” bumaling si Kyungsoo sa lapida “Hello po Mrs Kim, ako po si Kyungsoo. Wag po kayong mag-alala ako na po ang bahala sa kanya. Hindi ko po siya pababayaan, mamahalin ko po siya higit pa sa buhay ko. Sana po gabayan niyo po kami mula diyan sa taas, lagi niyo pong ipaalala sa kanya kung gaano siya kaswerte kasi ako ang boyfriend niya” bahagyang natawa ni Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo “Multuhin niyo po siya kapag hindi po siya naniniwala”

 

“Oo na boss, maswerte na ako sayo” tumayo si Jongin sabay lahad ng kamay kay Kyungsoo, iniabot ni Kyungsoo iyon, hindi niya inasahan ang paghila ni Jongin at pagyakap nito sa kanya ng sobrang higpit “Thank you for coming into my life” bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya.

 

“You are welcome. I love you” bulong ni Kyungsoo sabay siksik ng kanyang ulo sa dibdib ni Jongin.

 

“I love you too” hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo saka ngumiti

 

“We need to go mom. I miss you and I love you” inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa sentido

 

“Paalam po Mrs Kim” nagbow si Kyungsoo bago ngumiti

 

Magkahawak kamay nilang nilisan ang lugar ng nakangiti at masaya.

 

                                                                                           ---

 

Malaki ang pinagbago ni Jongin matapos sabihin kay Kyungsoo ang mga malungkot na pangyayare sa buhay nito. Mas naging transparent si Jongin sa kanya. Natuto itong mag-asar, magtampo at magselos, typical na boyfriend kumbaga.

 

Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil nawala lahat ng bumabagabag sa puso ni Jongin, dahil hanggat sinasarili nito ang lungkot, hindi ito makakawala sa nakaraan at masayang harapin ang kinabukasan. Pero sa kabila ng lahat may parte sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang nalulungkot dahil nalalapit na ang pag-alis niya. Bawat araw sinusulit niya.

 

“Anong gusto mong panoorin, baby?” tanong ni Jongin habang hinahalungkat ang mga CD.

 

Saturdate nila ngayon pero dahil maulan at bumabagyo ay naisipan nilang manatili nalang sa bahay at magmovie marathon.

 

“Horror!” namutla si Jongin sa narinig

 

Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, alam niyang mahina si Jongin sa takutan at gulatan.

 

Kahit ilang beses mang tumanggi si Jongin ay wala itong nagawa kundi ang pumayag dahil malakas ang convincing powers ni Kyungsoo at isa pa, siya ang boss.

 

“Fuck” tumawa si Kyungsoo dahil sa konting kaluskos mula sa screen ay napapamura na si Jongin

 

“Nini, halika lapit ka” sinadya ni Kyungsoo na sa kabilang parte ng couch, malayo kay Jongin umupo dahil baka maging shield lang siya nito laban sa halimaw na nasa movie.

 

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at siniksik ang ulo nito sa kanyang likod.

 

“Ayoko na, Soo. Nakakatakot” nakapout na sabi nito, feeling naman niya cute siya.

 

“Duwag neto. 10 minutes palang Nini, wala pang halimaw” tumatawang asar ni Kyungsoo sabay pisil sa pisngi ng boyfriend.

 

“Sinong duwag?”

 

“Oh-uh” sa pagkakataong ito isang lang ang masasabi ni Kyungsoo. Run for your life, parating na ang mga zombie.

 

Umalingaw-ngaw ang tawa ni Kyungsoo sa buong kabahayan dahil sa pagkiliti ni Jongin sa kanya. Sabi nga diba? Run for you life dahil oras na asarin mo ang isang Kim Jongin, katapusan mo na.

 

“Ta-ta-tama na. Hi-hindi ko na kayaaa” ang tumatawa pa ding si Kyungsoo. Nakahiga siya sa couch habang nasa ibabaw niya naman si Jongin, kinikiliti siya.

 

Tinigil ni Jongin ang pagkiliti kay Kyungsoo, tinitigan ito diretso sa mata. Yung klase ng titig na nakakalula, a stare full of admiration and love.

 

“I love you” a three letter phrase which made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. Kung mararapatin gusto niya itong marinig mula kay Jongin ng paulit ulit, araw-araw pero alam niyang imposible iyon lalo na’t tapos na ang kanyang misyon, sa susunod na linggo ay iiwan na niya ito dala ang lahat ng ala-ala nilang dalawa.

 

“I love you too. Sobra” hinalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa labi. Halik na puno ng pagmamahal, gusto niyang iparamdam dito kung gaano niya ito kamahal na kahit darating man ang panahong makakalimutan siya ng isip nito, hindi makakalimot ang puso nito na minsan siya nitong minahal.

 

Masakit isipin na sa panahong lilisanin niya ang mundong ito wala siyang maiiwang bakas ng alaala sa mga taong nakasalumuha niya. Sa isang pitik nga kanyang mga daliri makakalimutan siya ng mga taong minsan niyang nakasama at minahal na parang hindi siya dumating sa mga buhay ng mga ito habang siya babalik sa mundo niya dala ang magagandang alaala.

 

                                                                                         ---

 

“Kuya, okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo, napansin ata ng nakababata ang madalas niyang pagkawala sa sarili.

 

“Ha? Ah okay lang. Kumusta na pala ang pag-aaral mo?” patuloy niyang pinunasan ang tasa pagkatapos itong hugasan saka nilagay sa tray. Konti lang ang tao sa coffee shop, nakatoka si Baekhyun sa lobby habang si Minseok naman sa cashier, si Sehun at siya nasa pag-aayos ng kusina.

 

“Maayos naman kuya. Nakakapasa kahit papano” ngumiti si Sehun sa kanya bago kinuha ang tray at inayos ang mga tasa isa isa.

 

“Mag-aral ka ng mabuti. Wag kang magpasaway sa mga kuya mo dito, loko loko ka pa naman” biro ni Kyungsoo

 

“Bakit parang nagpapaalam ka kuya? Aalis ka ba? Ikakasal na ba kayo ni kuya Jongin?” pilyong ngumiti si Sehun

 

Namula si Kyungsoo. Kung pwede nga lang iyon ang gusto niyang mangyare, ang makasama si Jongin hanggang pagtanda, kaso hindi pwede.

 

“Sira. Hindi yun” mahinang pinalo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo ang nakababata

 

“Kinilig si kuya Soo” mahinang tumawa si Sehun

 

“Che. Diyan ka na nga” sapo sapo ang namumulang mukha lumabas si Kyungsoo ang kusina iniwan ang tumatawa pa ding si Sehun

 

                                                                                                   ---

 

Napapikit si Kyungsoo habang dinadama ang hangin na tumatama sa mukha, kahit ilang ulit man niyang isigaw sa isip niya na magiging okay din ang lahat sa loob loob niya alam niyang hindi dahil malaking parte ng pagkatao niya ang maiiwan, ang puso niya.

 

_“Tapos na ang misyon mo Kyungsoo. Oras na para iwan ang mundo at bumalik dito sa langit. Sa pag-alis mo, hindi ka na maaala ng taong nakasalamuha mo habang ginagawa ang misyon, lalo na ni Jongin. Mananatili ang magagandang alaala ninyong dalawa pero hindi magiging malinaw sa kanya na mayroon siyang kasama sa mga panahong iyon. Magiging payapa na ang loob niya dahil napagtagumpayan mo ang misyon mong hilumin ang sugat sa isip at sa puso niya. Babalik siya sa dating buhay na wala ka, pero babalik siyang masaya” paliwanag ni Junmyeon sa mga mangyayare pagkatapos niyang kunin ang alaala ni Jongin._

Napayuko si Kyungsoo. Namumuo ang luha sa mga mata niya. Masakit isipin na iiwan ang taong mahal mo pero mas masakit isipin na pagkatapos ng lahat hindi ka na niya maalala pero sa kabila ng lahat masaya siya dahil nagtagumpay siya. Mahal na mahal niya si Jongin pero hindi sila pwede, magkaiba sila ng mundo.

 

“Magkasama na si Yeol saka si Jongin kailangan na nating magsimula Soo” masiglang sabi ni Baekhyun habang inilibot ang mata sa rooftop ng condo ni Chanyeol. Ito ang lugar na napili nila ni Baekhyun para sa sorpresa niya kay Jongin.

 

Ang buong akala ni Baekhyun ay gusto lang niyang lang bumawi kay Jongin dahil sobrang sweet ito sa kanya pero nagkakamali si Baekhyun dahil dito niya tatapusin ang lahat.

 

Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa langit, ang tahanan niya na ngayon ay para nalang ordinaryong lugar na obligado siyang uwian. Sa mga buwang nagdaan napagtanto niyang sa iba na ang safe place niya, sa mundo ng mga tao, sa bisig at yakap ni Jongin.

 

“Goodluck, Soo” tinapik ni Minseok ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga ilaw ng bombilyang nilagay nila Sehun at Yixing ang tanging nagpapailaw sa dumidilim na lugar dahil papalubog na ang araw. Naka set-up na ang lahat pero hindi makuhang ngumiti at ma-excite ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Salamat sa lahat kuya. Masaya ako na nakilala kita. Salamat kasi kahit sa maikling panahon nakasama ko kayo” ngumiti si Kyungsoo at niyakap si Minseok

 

Bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Minseok nang bumitaw si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano ka ba? Kung yung pagtulong namin dito naku wala iyon. Pero bakit parang pakiramdam ko nagpapaalam ka? May problema ba? Hindi ka naman itatanan ni Jongin pagkatapos nito diba?” natatawang sabi ni Minseok

 

“Wala iyon kuya. Wag mo ng pansinin” ngumiti si Kyungsoo, kinagat niya ang pang-ibabang labi para pigilan ang luhang gustong kumawala.

 

“Soo, I’m so happy for you” nakangiting lumapit si Baekhyun at nagtatalon na niyakap si Kyungsoo “Kapag talaga hindi kayo nagkatuluyan ni Jongin naku puputulin ko talaga yung ano niya dapat forever na yung ship ko”

 

“Anong ship?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ship ko kayo. KaiSoo. Ayie. Kinikilig ako” mahinang tinutulak ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo

 

Imbes na barahin o awayin si Baekhyun ay niyakap niya ito. Malaki ang pagpapasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa presensya ni Baekhyun. Ito ang naging bestfriend niya.

 

“May lagnat ka, Soo? Iniexpect ko na yung flying kick mo eh” asar ni Baekhyun na pinagbigyan naman ni Kyungsoo. Sinipa niya ito sa binti.

 

“As you wish” at sabay silang nagtawanan.

 

“Nandito na daw sila!” napapitlag si Kyungsoo sa sigaw ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang cellphone nito.

 

Bumalot ang kaba sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Nanginginig ang tuhod niya, parang gusto nalang niyang tumalon sa rooftop at magtago nalang but it’s now or never.

 

Nakangiting lumapit si Baekhyun at niyakap siya. Gumalaw ang balikat ni Baekhyun kaya’t napagtanto niyang umiiyak ito.

 

“Soo, ayaw kong sirain yung ambiance pero bakit pakiramdam ko may hindi magandang mangyayare?” hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano naramdaman ni Baekhyun iyon pero gusto niyang pagaanin ang loob nito.

 

“Ang nega mo talaga. Hindi naman siguro magpapakita si Jongin dito diba na may kasamang babaeng nabuntis niya diba? Kapag ganun wag kang mag-alala ako mismo ang puputol sa ano niya” hinarap niya sa Baekhyun at pinunasan ang luha nito.

 

“Kasama mo ako” ngumiti si Baekhyun saka bumulong “Baka di mo kaya mag-isa, daks eh” malandi itong tumawa.

 

“Sira. Maraming salamat Baek” sincere na sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

“Asus. Wala yun. Para sa KaiSoo” Baekhyun winks

 

Masayahing tao si Baekhyun at sincere na kaibigan kaya sobrang nagpapasalamat si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kung pwede lang sabihin kung sino talaga siya ay matagal na niyang ginawa dahil alam niyang mapagkatiwalaan si Baekhyun pero hindi pwede dahil labag iyon sa batas ng langit.

 

“Alis na ako. Enjoy baby Soo. And don’t forget your condom” tumatawang tumalikod na si Baekhyun. Kanina pa umalis si Minseok, Sehun at Yixing dahil may kanya kanyang lakad ito.

 

Tatlong minuto pa ang lumipas nang sa wakas iluwa ng bukana ng pintuan ang taong pinakamamahal ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngumiti si Jongin nang makita kung gaano kaganda ang lugar at mas lumapad ang ngiti nito nang makita siya.

 

Napapalibutan ng ilaw ang lugar, may mga kandila at roses petals sa sahig. Sa gitna, may lameasang pandalawahan at upuan na magkatapat. Walang maipipintas,sobrang romantic.

 

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya habang papalapit si Jongin. Nang umabot ito sa harap niya agad na nagsimula ang tugtog. Pumikit si Kyungsoo at agad na binigkas ang bawat liriko ng kanta kasunod ang mga katagang binubulong ng isip niya.

 

~Lift your head, baby, don’t be scared

Of the things that could go wrong along the way~

 

‘Sana maging matatag ka kahit ano man ang mangyare, magtiwala ka sa sarili mo na kaya mo’

 

~You’ll get by with a smile

You can’t win at everything but you can try~

 

‘Hindi sa lahat ng panahon mananalo ka mahal ko. Pero sana lagi mong tatandaan na lahat ng bagay may tamang panahon, ngiti ka lang’

 

~Baby, you don’t have to worry

‘Coz there ain’t no need to hurry

No one ever said that there’s an easy way~

 

 ‘Hindi magiging madali ang lahat love pero lagi mong tatandaan na walang imposible basta alam mong kaya mo’

 

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin. Nakangiti siya pero unti unting nadudurog ang puso niya. May madali bang paraan para iwan ang kaisa isang taong minahal mo?

 

~When they’re closing all their doors

And they don’t want you anymore~

 

‘Kung darating man ang panahon na pakiramdam mo mag-isa ka pakiramdaman mo lang ang puso mo, iyon ang magpapaalala sayo na nandito lang ako’

 

~This sounds funny but I’ll say it anyway

Boy I’ll stay through the bad time

Even if I have to fetch you everyday~

 

‘Nandito lang ako, gagabayan kita mula sa itaas’

 

~We’ll get by with a smile

You can never be too happy in this life~

 

“Nini, Mahal, Love, Honeybunch, Sweetypie, My one and only, Babe, Baby...kahit ano man ang itawag ko sayo lagi mong tatandaan na ikaw lang” tinawid ni Kyungsoo ang distansiya nila ni Jongin saka isinabit ang dalawang kamay sa batok nito saka ngumiti. Gusto niyang sabihin ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin dahil ito na ang huli.

 

“Sa lahat ng tao na pwede kong makilala noong gabing iyon, nagpapasalamat ako at ikaw iyon” siguro nga itinadhana sila ng langit para magkita at magmahalan pero hindi para magkatuluyan.

 

“Jongin, hindi ka perfect dahil walang taong perpekto. Wag mong isipin na may kulang o mali sayo dahil lahat ng anggulo ng pagkatao mo minahal ko kung hindi man iyon makita ng iba, it’s their lost. Kung paano ka ngumiti, umiyak, magtampo, at mahalin ako --- lahat iyon minahal ko, kung paano mo ako titigan, halikan, punasan ang mga luha ko, hawakan ang kamay ko at kung paano mo isigaw sa mundo kung gaano mo ako kamahal --- lahat iyon gusto ko” kung may bagay man na gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin yun ay ang kung paano siya hawakan at titigan nito na para siyang mamahaling bato, puno ng pagmamahal at pag-iingat. Tumulo ang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil sa saya.

 

“Hindi ko alam kung paano kita papasalamatan, Soo” ngumiti si Jongin saka hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo

 

“Kung hindi dahil sayo hindi maghihilom ang sugat sa puso ko. Tinuruan mo akong maging masaya at magmahal ulit. Akala ko bato na ako, hindi nakakaramadam pero nung una kitang makita parang napakasurreal ng lahat. The moment I saw you felt so magical, para akong nahipnotismo at ang gayuma ay ang ngiti mo” bahagyang tumawa si Jongin at pinagdikit nito ang kanilang noo.

 

“Nalunod ako at ngayon lunod na lunod na ako sayo at iyon ang pinakamagandang trahedya na nangyari sa buhay ko, ang pagdating mo” hinapit ni Jongin sa bewang si Kyungsoo, ramdam ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

 

“I love you. Now, kiss me” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa mapulang labi ni Jongin

 

Pinagtagpo ni Jongin ang mga labi nila. Maingat, dahan dahan at puno ng pagmamahal. Sa bawat paggalaw pinaramdam kung paano nila ka mahal ang isa’t-isa.

 

“I love you so much, Soo” bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya saka siya niyakap ng mahigpit.

 

“Goodbye, Jongin” kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha ni Kyungsoo ang unti unting pagkawala ng kanyang pisikal na katawan na parang abo. Mula sa paa, hanggang sa kamay, hanggang sa ulo. Isang malungkot na ngiti ang ibinigay niya kay Jongin “Be happy, Nini”

 

                                                                                              ---

 

“Mahal mo na ba?” napaangat si Kyungsoo ng tingin sa nagsalitang si Junmyeon

 

Nakaupo lang sila sa ilalim ng isa sa mga puno sa Garden of Eden.

 

“Sobra” ang luhang kanina pa nagbabadya ang sunod sunod na tumulo sa pisngi niya. Naninikip ang dibdib niya sa sakit.

 

“Alam mo nakikita ko ang sarili ko sayo. Nagmahal din ako ng mortal” tumayo si Junmyeon at tumitig sa mga ulap

 

“Katulad mo naging misyon ko din ang protektahan siya. Naging matagumpay ako at bumalik sa langit. Noong una akala ko kaya kong tanggapin na wala na siya, bumalik kami sa kanya kanyang buhay. Masaya siya kahit hindi niya ako naalala habang ako miserable dahil araw araw namimiss ko siya. Akala ko madali pero habang patagal ng patagal pasakit ng pasakit yung pakiramdam ko na nandito nga ako physically pero nasa kanya naman yung puso ko at kailangan ko iyong mabawi. Sa buhay may choice tayo, it’s either susugal ka dahil alam mong kahit hindi ka naalala ng isip niya, maalala ka ng puso niya o susuko ka dahil alam mong sa una palang talo ka na” malungkot na ngumiti si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo bago tumingala para pigilan ang nagbabadyang luha dahil sa gunita.

 

“Naging matapang ako dahil naniniwala ako na mamahalin niya ako ulit sa pangalawang pagkakataon” patuloy ni Junmyeon

 

“Pinili kong maging tao ulit this time panghabangbuhay na dahil gusto ko siyang makasama hanggang sa huling hininga pero lahat ng iyon ay hindi nangyare” yumuko si Junmyeon, pinaglalaruan ang kamay

 

“Bakit?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Masayahing tao si Junmyeon at hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na may masakit din pala itong nakaraan.

 

“Dahil kahit pilit ko mang buhayin ang pagmamahal sa puso niya kung hindi naman ito ganun katatag wala ding silbi dahil kahit puso nakakalimot. Masakit kasi umasa akong mahal niya ako at hindi ako mawawala sa puso niya pero nagkamali ako dahil pagbalik ko may mahal na siyang iba” pinunasan ni Junmyeon mata nito

 

“Siyempre hindi ako sumuko dahil kahit katiting na pag-asa panghahawakan ko. Ginawa ko lahat, pinaalala ko sa kanya kung paano niya ako minahal pero sa huli iba ang pinili niya” at tuluyang naglandas ang mga luha sa mata ni Junmyeon. Sunod sunod ang hikbi, niyakap ito ni Kyungsoo. Dama niya ang sakit na nararamdaman ni Junmyeon dahil kapareha iyon sa sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon.

 

“Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun na ganun din kayo ni Jongin, Soo” nabuhay ang pag-asa sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Paano kung iba sila? Paano kung mas matatag sila ni Jongin? May pag-asa pa kaya silang dalawa?

                                                                                                   ---

 

“Soo, ayaw kong nakitang nagkakaganyan ka” hinawi ni Luhan ang kumot na tumatabon sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, wala ng bago umiiyak na naman ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Simula nung bumalik ka dito wala ka ng ginawa kundi umiyak at banggitin ang pangalan ni Jongin. Alam mong mahal kita at bilang kaibigan gusto ko na sumaya ka at kung si Jongin man yun, sumugal ka Soo, dahil hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon magmamahal ka” paliwanag ni Luhan

 

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang kaibigan. Marami siyang pangamba sa isip niya at natatakot siya, paano kung pagbalik niya sa mundo ng mga tao hindi na siya mahal at mamahalin ni Jongin? Paano kung gaya kay Junmyeon ang kahihinatnan niya? Kaya ba niya? Madaming tanong na hindi masasagot hangga’t hindi niya sinusubukan pero natatakot siya.

 

“Sa tingin mo maaalala niya ako?” humihikbing tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“Sigurado ka ba na mahal ka niya?” tanong ni Luhan, hinahagod ang likod ng kaibigan

 

“Oo. Nararamdaman ko iyon” sagot ni Kyungsoo

 

“Eh di magtiwala ka sa kanya at higit sa lahat magtiwala ka sa pagmamahal niya” ngumiti si Luhan. Ngayon lang niya nakita na nagkaganito si Kyungsoo at sobrang nag-aalala siya.

 

“Pero paano kung ---- ”

 

“Shhh. Walang mawawala kung susubukan mo. Binigyan tayo ng karapatan ng langit na maging tao kung gugustuhin man natin. Wag kang mag-isip ng mga negative na bagay okay? Hope for the best. I’m wishing for your happiness, Soo. Tama na ang iyak di ka na cute na penguin” pinisil ni Luhan ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo

 

“Hindi nga ako penguin sabi eh” inirapan lang ito ni Kyungsoo

 

                                                                                                ---

 

_1 year later…_

Napabuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo habang nakaupo sa isang stool sa bar counter. Isang taon na din pero malinaw pa sa kanya ang mga nangyare na parang nangyare lang ito kahapon.

 

Sa kaparehong lugar na kinaroroonan niya ngayon ang lugar kung saan nagsimula ang lahat.

 

Napalinga linga siya, hinahanap ang bulto ng taong miss na miss na niya. Hindi siya nakapag rehearse ng sasabihin kapag nagkita na sila pero isa lang ang nasisiguro niya, papaulanan niya ito ng yakap at halik kahit pa sigurado siyang magtataka ito sa inasta niya.

 

Given na hindi siya makikilala pero gagawin niya ang lahat mahalin lang ulit siya ni Jongin, this time without limitations.

 

Matagal ang proseso ng pagpapakatao kaya natagalan siya. Bawat araw hinihiling niya na sana wala pang iba si Jongin, sana sa pagbabalik niya hindi pa huli ang lahat para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Nanginginig ang kanyang tuhod sa kaba at excitement.

 

“One glass of martini please” tawag niya sa isang bartender na kasalukuyang naghahalo ng inumin. Kailangan niya ng pampalakas loob, matagal niyang hinihintay ang sandaling iyon.

 

Nilagok niya ang laman ng baso at pamilyar na sa kanya ang lasa nito. Sunod sunod ang hingi niya ng inumin sa bartender baka lupaypay na siya hindi pa dumating si Jongin.

 

“Tangina. Nahihilo na ako” mura ni Kyungsoo sabay untog ng ulo sa countertop. Napasobra ata ang inum niya at mejo nahihilo na siya

 

“Someone might call God…” agad na napabangon si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses. Lumakas ang tibok ng kanyang puso at nangatog ang kanyang binti. Ang kaninang hilo ay napalitan ng kaba, kaba na isang tao lang ang makapagbibigay sa kanya.

 

“…because he’s missing an angel” napaharap siya sa taong nagsalita at tama ang hinala niya, sa loob ng bar counter nakalumbaba at natamis na nakangiti sa kanya ang taong mahal na mahal niya, si Jongin.

 

Mas lalong naging mature ang itsura ni Jongin, sa madaling salita mas lalo itong naging gwapo sa paningin niya. Nakasuot ito ng pareho sa mga waiter na siyang pinagtataka ni Kyungsoo pero hindi iyon importante sa ngayon.

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Kung pwede lang dambahin nga yakap at halik ang taong kaharap kanina niya pa ginawa.

 

“I am no angel, pero kaya kitang dalhin sa langit, _babe_ ” Kyungsoo winks. Alam niyang mejo malandi ang banat niya pero wala na siyang panahong magpabebe masyado ng maraming oras ang nasayang.

 

Natawa si Jongin sa banat niya. Lumabas ito ng bar counter hinila siya sa bewang at bumulong.

 

“You are so beautiful but have we met before?” kasabay ng playfull smile ay ang pagkunot ng noo ni Jongin.

 

“Yes. I’ll help you remember” napababa ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mapulang labi ni Jongin. Sa matagal na panahon uhaw na uhaw siya sa mga halik nito.

 

“Now, kiss me” hindi na hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magsalita pa si Jongin dahil hinalikan na niya ito.

 

Light feather kisses lang sa una hanggang sa mas naging mapangahas ang halikan nilang dalawa. Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa utak niya. Wala na siyang pakialam kung madami man ang makakakita sa kanila ang importante nandito sa harap niya ang taong gusto niyang makasama.

 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang intensity ng halik ni Jongin, gaya ng sa kanya uhaw na uhaw sila sa isa’t isa.

 

Bumaba ang halik ni Jongin sa leeg niya. Pinilig niya ang ulo, giving Jongin an easy access to his neck.

 

Nadismaya si Kyungsoo nang itigil ni Jongin ang paghalik sa kanya pero agad din naman itong nawala nang hilahin siya nito sa isang kwarto sa pangalawang palapag ng club.

 

Gustong itanong ni Kyungsoo kung authorized ba sila na pumasok baka naman kasi kasuhan pa sila ng trespassing.

 

“Don’t worry I own the place” parang narinig ni Jongin ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa utak at sinagot iyon.

 

Agad na pumasok sila sa isang VIP suite sa loob ng club. Masyado itong malaki at halata mong mamahalin.

 

Pagkasara ng pinto ay agad na nilock iyon ni Jongin at isinandal si Kyungsoo bago inataki ulit ang mapupula niyang labi. Sa bawat halik ni Jongin ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagmamahal at gusto niyang magdiwang dahil naalala siya ng puso nito.

 

“Girlfriend?” kasabay ng ungol ni Kyungsoo sa mga halik ni Jongin sa kanyang leeg ay ang tanong na gusto niyang siguruhin.

 

“Wala” pinasok ni Jongin ang kamay sa loob ng tshirt niya. Masarap iyon sa pakiramdam sobrang sarap.

 

“Boyfriend?” inangkla ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang binti sa hita ni Jongin dahil nanghihina siya sa sensasyong binibigay nito sa kanya. Ang isang kamay ay nasa buhok ni Jongin, habang ang isa ay nasa batok nito.

 

Jongin cupped his ass bilang suporta. Purong ungol ang maririnig sa apat na dimensyion ng kwarto. Ungol nilang dalawa.

 

Tumaas ang kamay ni Jongin at mahinang pinisil ang kanyang utong. Napaungol si Kyungsoo. Puta nakakamiss. Isang taon din ang tiniis niya para maramdaman ang ganitong pakiramdam na si Jongin lang ang nakapagbibigay.

 

“I think…” habol hiningang sagot ni Jongin habang tinatanggal ang pang-itaas ni Kyungsoo. Kuminang ang mata niya maputing balat nito. Kulang nalang tumulo ang laway ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo “…I’m waiting for you”

 

Parang nag-awitan ang anghel sa langit nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin. Tama nga ang hinala niya, kailanman ay hindi siya mapapalitan sa puso ni Jongin.

 

Tama ang desisyon niyang sumugal para sa pag-ibig, para kay Jongin.

 

“Bed” halos hindi marinig ni Kyungsoo ang sariling boses. Bumalik sa ang labi ni Jongin sa labi niya. Hindi niya namalayang pareho na silang walang damit sa katawan.

 

Hinila siya ni Jongin at pinahiga sa kama habang umibabaw ito sa kanya.

 

Pinaulanan siya nito ng halik mula sa mukha, ilong, labi hanggang bumaba sa leeg. Ramdam niya ang dalawang bagay na tumitigas sa pagitan nila.

 

“I think....I like you” mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya, isang bagay na hindi niya inaasahan. Lumakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib at mas nagliyab ang init ng kanyang katawan. Sa isang taong nagdaan ramdam niya na walang nagbago.

 

Nakalimot man si Jongin sa isip pero ramdam niya ang lakas ng tibok ng puso nito.

 

“I like you too” sagot ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng ungol niya dahil sa munting kagat ni Jongin sa dibdib niya

 

_‘I don’t like you cause I love you’_

**Author's Note:**

> Code: TP186
> 
> Prompt: Angel!Kyungsoo na pumasok sa club kasi nacurious siya tapos finlirt siya ni Jongin kaso di niya magets yung pick up lines kasi di naman yun tinuturo sa langit.
> 
> Jongin: Someone might call God because he's missing an angel
> 
> Kyungsoo: *Panics*
> 
> PS: Hindi ko pinlano na maging angst to. Sorry po :(


End file.
